Us Legacy Boys
by SimplyPriceless2012
Summary: What if the one you loved became the one you hated? What if your best friend, became your ex best friend? What if the one you hated, became the one you loved? Find out in Us Legacy Boys! Summary sucks I know!
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously Randy you're an ass!" Lexi yelled at him

"How am I an ass?" Randy asked blocking her from moving. He knew why she was calling him that but for some reason he was looking to argue with Lexi that night.

"I don't think I need to explain why Randy!" Lexi tried moving under his arm that was blocking her, only to find he was faster and already blocking her from moving again.

"No, I think you do need to tell me." Randy looked at Lexi with a blank stare.

"Because Randy…you ruin EVERYTHING! You knew I liked Cody…and you made up some dirty lie about me, told him, and now he can't even look at me. Then, you knew that Ted liked me and again you ruined it! Randy that's why you're such a jerk!" Lexi sighed "please move Randy."

"Looks like you have a thing for us Legacy Boys." Randy smirked and moved out of her way. Lexi opened Legacy's locker room door to find Cody and Ted eavesdropping on her and Randy's conversation. Cody just pushed by her like she was nothing and Ted gave her that smile. The "I'm sorry Randy is being a jerk to you again" smile, the one she's seen a dozen times. She knew once the guys were done changing one of them, most likely Ted, would be coming to get her. Even though Cody hated her and she couldn't stand Randy, she pushed that aside for Ted. He was always the one there for her no matter what. Sure I guess you could say they were dating, again if you want to call it that. Randy would kill them both if he found out.

"Are you ready Lexi?" she was right…it was Ted.

"Yeah." She said opening the dressing room door and walking out with her bags from the night. The car ride was horrible! Randy kept looking at her in the mirror, Cody wouldn't say one word to her, and the one she counted on feel asleep. She threw her hood up and stared out the window. Randy must have thought she was asleep.

"You know Cody, I think she likes me!" Randy smirked at Cody.

"Yeah right! She hates your guts!"

"She's got a great body."

"Hey Randy, shut up about her why don't ya?"

"You like her don't you? Dumb question, I can tell you do. You try to act like you can't stand her or that you hate her, but I can tell."

"No, I don't like her. I just think it would be smarter if you didn't talk about her while she's in the back! She could wake up and hear you!" Lexi acted like she was asleep the whole ride to their hotel.

"Hey Lex. Wake up, we're here." Ted said shaking Lexi's arm lightly. She was hurt by the conversation Cody and Randy had in the car. Cody used to be her best friend, he used to be her Ted. And now he just acts like he doesn't know her. In a way she was glad he got Randy to shut up about her, but it wasn't the point it still hurt her to know he didn't stand up for her. When she made it into the hotel lobby Randy already had all of their keys to the rooms. He handed Ted and Cody keys and just looked at Lexi.

"Can I have my key Randy?" Lexi asked trying to act tired.

"What the hell? No name calling or bashing? Just 'Can I have my key Randy?'" Randy asked shocked.

"Randy…please?" Lexi held out her hand hoping he wouldn't give her a hard time. Randy didn't put up a fight or mess with her, he just handed her the key and they all pilled into the elevator.

"I'll check on you later ok?" Ted whispered to Lexi when she stopped in front of her door. Lexi entered her icy cold hotel room and plopped down on her bed. It was weird she didn't really notice she fell asleep until a knock on her door made her wake up.

"Hey Te…" Lexi stopped mid sentence when she noticed it was Ted she was talking to but Randy. "What do you want?" she asked leaning in her doorway.

"As hard as it is for me…I wanted to come and apologize to you, for earlier today. I shouldn't have messed with you like that. So I just wanted to let you know, that I'm sorry Lexi."

"You know what, it's fine. Thanks for taking the time to come down here and apologizing to me Randy."

"Uh, yeah it was no problem. But uh….I'm gonna go back to my room. And I'm sorry if I woke you up or interrupted anything. But yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night Orton." Lexi closed her hotel room door. Oh my gosh, Randy apologized….for once in his life! Lexi couldn't help but to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little past 2 in the morning when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey you." Ted said kissing Lexi

"Um, hey to you too." Lexi laughed, "you know Randy will kill you if he finds out you came into my room."

"Well, he won't find out because I'm not telling him. And I have a feeling you won't be telling him either." Ted laid down on her bed. Lexi crawled up on her bed and laid down next to him.

"Um…he stopped by earlier Ted."

"What? Why?" Ted gave Lexi a confused look.

"He wanted to apologize. He really meant it Ted. He really was sorry."

"I knew this would happen…it was only a matter of time." Ted said faintly.

"What are you talking about Ted?"

"He's trying to get to you!"

"Get to me, what does that mean?"

"Get to you, as in date you! Um…you wouldn't date him, would you?"

"Oh gosh no Ted! He ruined everything for me. I mean sure I have you, but I'm sure sneaking behind people's back isn't the way either one of us wanted this."

"Lexi, I understand. We can't be together. If Randy found out I don't know what he would do. You're going to have to play along with him, or even make it real I don't know. But I can't do this anymore Lexi, I thought I could….but right now shows me that I can't. I'm sorry." Ted got up and left Lexi's room. She was glad the WWE didn't have anything planed for Legacy or herself, since she got up around noon. She couldn't stop thinking about what Ted said. She wanted to march down to Randy's room and punch him, he was the reason Ted broke up with her! A knock on her door made her snap back to life.

"Go away!" Lexi yelled. There was another knock. "Oh my god, who is it?" she yelled yet again. But again there was another knock. "WHAT?" she yelled opening the door.

"I knew you wouldn't talk to me if I told you I was standing outside your door. Sorry if I got you mad." Randy smirked.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Us Legacy boys were gonna go down the road and get something to eat. Are you in?" Randy asked a little hopeful.

"Nope!" Lexi slammed the door in Randy's face. He didn't know if he did something or if she was having a mood swing. Of course he didn't do anything, he just made peace with her last night. Did she get a bad call from home? Nah, nothing bad ever happened at home that got her in a bad mood. Could she still be mad about what he did to her yesterday and just pretended that she was ok with him saying sorry. Randy walked down into the lobby where Ted and Cody where waiting for him.

"Is she coming?" Ted asked Randy.

"Nope."

"Well, why not?"

"God, I don't know! I just asked if she wanted to come with us. I wasn't gonna waste my time getting to the bottom of why she didn't want to come with us Ted!" Actually Randy would waste his time on her. Ever since the other night when they got into it, he couldn't stop thinking about the WWE diva. Sure she was beautiful, everything a man would want was Lexi. "You know what guys…I don't feel so good. Go without me then come back with the food alright?" Randy tossed Cody his keys and walked back to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're so stupid Lexi! Why did you let things continue with you and Ted. You knew you where gonna get a broken heart from this!" Lexi said to herself. Someone knocked on her door. "Coming!" Lexi opened her door. "Look, thanks for the invite but I don't want to go with you guys." She said looking at Randy.

"I'm not here for that. I told them to go on without me." Lexi stepped aside to let Randy into her room. Lexi got on her bed and sat herself on her knees and Randy stood leaning against the wall. She had to admit to herself, Randy was hot! After he apologized to her she saw him differently.

"Then what are you here for Randy?" Lexi questioned him.

"You….."

"HA! You're funny, did you know that?" Lexi laughed.

"Um, I was being serious Lexi." Randy looked down.

"Oh….you weren't kidding!" Maybe she felt something for him right then and there. I mean who wouldn't? If you took one look at him you would think he was a god! It was just the way he presented himself towards people. Sure he could be a jerk, but he was only jerks to people he was ok being around.

"I'm gonna go." Randy turned towards the door when he felt Lexi's hand grab his.

"Please don't leave."

"I thought you hated me?" Randy never took his eyes off of Lexi's hand holding onto his.

"Oh please! I could never hate you! You're too much fun to mess with." Lexi smiled at him and let go of his hand. Randy sat on the edge of Lexi's bed facing the TV. "Do you wanna watch something?" Lexi asked flipping through the channels.

"I don't care." Randy replied as Lexi turned on a rerun of One Tree Hill. Lexi moved up by Randy and laced her fingers through his, and place her head on his shoulder. Randy couldn't help but to think how lucky he was right then and there. He knew he had been a jerk to her and everything but for that one moment he knew she forgave him.

"Um, I better get going." Randy said standing up. "Cody and Ted just went down the road to get something to eat, they'll be back any minute and I don't want them wondering where I am at. But later tonight we're going out to watch a baseball game; I'll stop by and see if you're in the mood for going with us. Bye Lexi!" Randy was out of the door. She went about her day doing normal stuff; going down to the pool, going to the weight room. But the only thing that was on her mind was….Randy.

"Hey." Ted said. She didn't hear the door to the weight room open.

"You scared me…" Lexi laughed.

"Sorry didn't mean to. So got any plans for tonight?" Ted asked.

Lexi didn't want Ted to know her and Randy might have a thing so soon after their thing had ended. "Uh, not that I know of yet. I'll probably just rent a movie and order some Chinese. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later Ted." Lexi got up and went back to her room.

At 5:30 there was a knock on Lexi's door. "Yeah?" she asked opening the door. Dang did Randy look good! A pair of blue jeans, a lose fitting baseball jersey and a baseball cap.

"So, you wanna come with us? I can act like I still hate you to not make you feel weird."

"You don't hate me anymore?" Lexi tried acting surprised.

"Shut up…do you wanna come with us or not?" Randy asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh yeah, I'll go with you guys, just let me get dressed first." Lexi left the door open so Randy could come in. He was leaning against the wall when Lexi walked out of the bathroom wearing cut off jean shorts, a yellow tank top, and a pair of flip-flops.

"Wow."

"What?" Lexi laughed.

"Uh nothing…are you ready?" Randy asked Lexi.

"Yeah, I just need to do one more thing." Lexi took out her cell phone and handed it to Randy, "Let me see yours. Enter your number and I'll enter mine."

Randy handed her his phone and entered his number into hers. "What's with exchanging numbers if I might ask?"

"Well, this way you can be a complete jerk to me…and make it up through a text, and that way Cody and Ted won't figure out anything. Now go down to the lobby, I'll be there in a minute."

"What took you so long Randy?" Cody asked his friend.

"I was walking past crazy lady's room and she asked me where I was going so I told her out to a baseball game with you two. She asked if she could tag along." Randy said rolling his eyes.

"Why does she want to come with us?" Ted asked.

"I don't know! She probably just wanted to spend time with you, you know her best friend. But I wasn't gonna waste my breathe asking her all of these questions." As soon as Randy said that Lexi came out of the elevator.

"Hey Ted, Cody….ass." Lexi smirked at Randy.

"You forgot about me." Randy said.

"No, I said your name."

"Haha, you're funny." Randy remarked sarcastically.

"Come on guys, we're gonna miss the opening pitch if you two don't stop fighting!" Ted said a little mad. When they got to the field Cody, Ted, and Lexi went to find their seats, and Randy went to get drinks and food. Lexi felt her cell go off.

"Hey you ;)" She read, it was from Randy.

"What do you want? :)" She texted back.

"Do you want anything while I'm up here getting stuff?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks anyway :)" A few minutes later Randy came back and handed Ted and Cody their stuff and sat next to Lexi. Randy wasn't thinking when he grabbed her hand.

"Randy what are you doing?" Lexi unlinked her fingers from his.

"Sorry, I didn't think."

"Well, you need to start thinking. What if Ted or Cody saw that?" Lexi asked freaked out.

"They wouldn't say anything about it."

"Are you guys actually getting along and talking to each other like grown adults?" Cody cut in acting shocked.

"NO! He's being a complete jerk to me!" Lexi said rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a bit…."

"HEY!" Ted yelled cutting Randy short.

"What's your problem dude?" Randy asked Ted.

"Nothing…." Randy looked at Ted confused and took his cell out and texted Lexi.

"What's Ted's problem?" She read.

"Nothing Randy. It's nothing." She replied to his text.

"Hey, do you know something Lexi?"

"No, stop asking about it please." Randy read and closed his cell.


	5. Chapter 5

That day was hard on Lexi. Ted stood up for her but that only went so far, Cody talked to her…in a way, Randy wanted to hold her hand but she didn't want people to see, especially Ted and Cody. As soon as they got back to their hotel she went straight to her room. For some reason she needed Cody there. He was her original Ted, her best friend, her knight in shining armor that turned out to be a dork in tin foil. He knew everything about her and never told anyone her secrets. There was a knock on her door.

"Hey…"

"What are you doing here Cody?" Lexi was shocked to see him at her door.

"I came to talk to you. Can I come in?" Lexi moved out of his way. She sat in a chair in the corner of the room which odd enough didn't match anything in her room.

"What did you wanna talk about?" She nervously asked him.

"I don't know…everything I guess."

"Ok…shoot."

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you. You were…are my best friend and you don't deserve that from me. You were always there for me, and I was there for you; I just feel like a horrible person to do that to you. You know, turn my back on everything. I don't know why I believed Randy's dirty lie about you."

"Um, do you think if I asked you what that lie was you would tell me?"

"Um…One day I brought you up around Ted and Randy. I mentioned how I was starting to like you and wanted to take you out to dinner or something. And Randy had told me that the day before he went out with you and afterwards when he took you to your hotel, you two had sex. I just couldn't look at you the same anymore. I was hurt that you would do that."

"Oh god no! I would never have sex with Randy! I would die first!" Lexi laughed, "You know I hate him, so why would you believe it?"

"Because Lexi you two don't hate each other! You guys mess with each other and flirt nonstop!."

"We do NOT flirt Cody!"

"Yeah you do." Cody laughed, "you may not see it, but I did…and still do see it." Maybe Cody was right. Maybe all the time her and Randy were fighting they liked each other, like little kids in grade school. How little kids will always pick on the one that they like.

"Well Lexi, we have a big day tomorrow, so I'm gonna head back to my room." Cody got up and went over by Lexi and gave her a hug and he left her room. She was happy Cody and her were on talking terms again, but she felt like things wouldn't be the same between them. But she didn't really care, she fell asleep in the chair.

"Lexi! Come on open the door!" Cody yelled through her hotel door.

"What?" she asked opening her door.

"We have to get back on the road. Come on lets go."

"Can you help me with my bags?" Lexi asked. She didn't have to beg or anything with him. He happily picked up two of her biggest bags while she got the other two. The Legacy boys and Lexi loaded their stuff into Randy's hummer while he checked out.

"I totally call the backseat with Ted cuz theirs more room back there and I hardly got any sleep." Cold told Lexi.

"Fine, I better get some sleep though! If I don't it's your fault for making me sit up there with that…thing." Lexi laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

About 10 miles into the trip Cody and Ted were fast asleep, but Lexi couldn't doze back off.

"What's up with you?" Randy asked her.

"Nothing. Why?" Lexi shifted in the seat so she was facing Randy. He couldn't help but to think she was beautiful. Her medium length dirty blonde hair in her face; her pink pajama shorts on her perfectly tanned legs, and her oversized shirt sitting loosely on her. He could get use to seeing her like that.

"Nothing, just seeing if you were ok I guess." Randy smiled at Lexi.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked back at the other two boys to double check if they were asleep. When she confirmed that they were, she linked her fingers through Randy's. Was she falling for him? No, she couldn't be, it must be lust! Yeah, that seemed more like it, lust. He was a great looking guy, but she couldn't love him. She still loved Ted. Right?

"I have to stop and get gas. Do you want anything from inside?" Randy asked Lexi pulling up to the pumps.

"No I'm fine thanks." Randy got out of the car as her cell went off. Who could be texting her this early in the morning?

_"Aww you 2 love each other-Cody"_ She slowly turned her head to look at Cody who was trying to hold in his giggles.

"You're slowly starting to take Randy's spot as the ass Cody!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know it's the truth! I'm going back to bed." Cody shut his eyes and slowly fell back asleep. Randy got back into his hummer and pulled out of the gas station.

"What did you get?" Lexi asked pointing to a cup.

"Hot chocolate. Wanna drink?" Randy asked handing the cup to Lexi.

"Yeah, thanks." She took a sip from the cup and handed it back to him.

"You should get some sleep, you look tired Lexi." She finally found a comfortable spot and fell asleep.

The sun finally woke her up. "Are we almost there?" she asked stretching.

"Good timing on waking up! The arena is right here." Randy said pulling into the superstar's parking spots.

All four of them had matches set up for that night. Randy had a match with Edge, the winner would go to face Sheamus for the WWE belt at the next PPV. Cody was fighting Evan Bourne, Ted was going against John Cena, and Lexi had a match against Maryse. They all did the best they could.

Randy was about to hit an RKO on Edge until Sheamus showed up and distracted him long enough for Edge to set up for a spear. Randy was pinned so Edge was going on to face Sheamus for the title. Cody won his match after he kicked Evan in the head, and Ted got a DQ for hitting John with a "low blow." Lexi's match was ok. She was mad that WWE would put her against Maryse. All she did was scream and pull hair. So, it was a given that Lexi would win her match.

After she got dressed and ready to leave with Legacy, she went out to find Ted and tell him he had a good match.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Ted. Good job with your match, even though you got DQ." Lexi smiled at him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you ok Ted?" Lexi arched her eyebrow at him. It was a dumb question of course she knew something was wrong with him.

"Seriously, leave me alone!" Ted yelled at her.

"Whatever jerk!" Lexi stormed off. When it was time for the superstars to leave the arena Legacy and Lexi all got into Randy's hummer.

"So guys…and thing? Who's hungry?" Randy asked the group.

"I am!" Ted and Cody said at the same time.

"If you don't mind could you take me back to the hotel Randy?" Lexi said letting out a sigh.

"Why would you want to go back to the hotel? You could sit by me at dinner." Cody smiled at her.

Lexi gave him an attempt at a smile, "I don't want to go. But thanks for the offer Codes."

"Yeah, I'll take you to the hotel." Randy gave Lexi a confused look. When they pulled up Randy helped with Lexi's bags.

"Thanks Randy." Lexi said taking her bags from Randy's hands.

"Yeah no problem."

"Bye Cody. I'll talk to you later." Lexi told Cody though his opened window. They all drove off as Lexi walked into the hotel and up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked.

"I was wondering if it was possible to change rooms. If so I would like to."

"Yes, it's possible. I will need proof that you had a room here to begin with." She smiled at Lexi.

"Well the thing is, is that my friend has the rooms all under his name."

"What's the first and last name?"

"Randy Orton." After Lexi proved that she was with the guys the lady asked Lexi what rooms she would like to change.

It was a little past 10 when the guys showed up to the hotel. "Hey…I'll see you two tomorrow." Randy yelled at his Legacy members.

"Yeah." The guys went into their rooms as Randy was walking into his.

"What are you doing here?"

Lexi shrugged, "I don't know. I wanted to stay in your room tonight. I mean if you don't want me to I can go downstairs and ask for a room change."

"No. I want you to stay in my room tonight." Randy smiled at Lexi. "Um, I'm gonna take a shower real fast and then we can chill and talk I guess."

"Alright." How could she be doing this? She hated him, she couldn't stand him. She wanted to be with her friend, she needed to be with Ted. But she didn't know why he was acting like a jerk to her all of a sudden. Did he find out about her and Randy being together? That couldn't be it since the only one that knew anything was Cody. And Cody wouldn't do that to her.

_"Hey dork :P"_ Lexi read her text she just got from Cody.

_"I'm NOT a dork! That would be you Mr. Rhodes!"_

_ "Did you just call me Mr. Rhodes?"_

_ "Yeah. I think I did!"_

_ "Yeah…don't ever do that again :)"_

_ "Why? What will you do? Sick Legacy on me?"_

_ "That could be arranged! You know I know Legacy…"_

_ "Oh do you? I heard about Cody…he's ubber delicious!"_

_ "Ok then…I'm going to bed since you just freaked me out!"_

_ "Oh you know I love you 3"_

_ "Love you too Lexi. Night." _

_ "Night Cody."_ Randy was still in the shower so she decided to text someone, but who could she text? She was looking through her phone book when she came across Ted's number.

"_Hey you"_

_ "What?"_

_"Geez harsh much Ted?"_

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "You to tell me what's wrong! Please Ted? :("_

_ "How about no!"_

_ "Well fine then! I'll see you tomorrow for the house show."_

_ "Yeah whatever."_ Well their texting wasn't any fun. Ted's been bitter towards her since he lost his match. Maybe that's what was wrong with him! He was mad that he lost his match. She heard the water from the shower stop, and a few minutes later Randy was leaning against the wall staring at Lexi all weird.


	8. Chapter 8

"Very good look for you!" Lexi laughed at Randy's outfit.

"What? They're just basketball shorts!"

"Well, I'm used to seeing you fully clothed…or not clothed enough."

"Shut up!" Randy laughed at Lexi. Randy went over to the bed and sat up against the headboard, Lexi was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Can I ask you something Randy?" She turned sitting Indian style facing him.

"Sure, what?"

"Is something bothering Ted?" Lexi bit her lower lip.

"Not that I know of. He seems fine to me, why?"

"No reason. He just seemed different to me today." Randy looked at her confused.

"Is there something you're not telling me Lexi?"

"No. Really, he just seemed different today." Lexi crawled up to where Randy was sitting and sat next to him facing the TV, when her cell went off.

_"Lexi, you're not gonna believe what just happened!"_ It was from Cody.

_"What happened Codes?"_

_ "Vince just contacted me!"_

_ "Um, ok?"_

_ "He wants you to be part of Legacy! :)" _

_ "What? No way! I would love to, but only if it's ok with you three guys."_

_ "I'm fine with it. Ted doesn't really seem to care. And no one cares about Randy's opinion."_

_ "LOL. Well in that case I would love to be in Legacy! But I gotta go right now. I'll talk to you later!" _Lexi turned to look at Randy with a huge smile on her face.

"What was that all about?"

"You are looking at the newest member of…"

"Of what?"

"Legacy!" Lexi smiled.

"No way! That's awesome! Now since you will be in mixed tag team matches often. I better be your first choice!" Randy smirked.

"No….Cody would be!" Lexi stuck her tongue out at Randy. Lexi placed her head on Randy's shoulder.

"What?" Randy asked when he noticed Lexi looking at him.

"Uh nothing." Lexi looked away from him. She couldn't stop her blushing. Lexi felt Randy's finger come under her chin, and turned her face towards his. She couldn't look at him, she was blushing so much. Randy bent his head down where their lips were just inches apart. Lexi looked at him and she knew what he was planning to do, and she wasn't gonna stop him. She met his kiss halfway. They were gentle light kisses. She felt him smile during the kiss to…just like Ted did when they kissed. She couldn't kiss Randy; it brought back memories of Ted. She pulled away from him.

"You smiled when he kissed." She told Randy.

"As hard as it is for you to believe this. I've been waiting to do that for awhile."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Legacy had to be at a house show. Vince was still trying to figure out if he should wait until Monday Night Raw to debut Lexi as a new part of Legacy, or just go ahead and let her debut that night. But it was decided she would have to wait until Monday, but she had a mixed tag team match. It was Eve Torres and Edge up against Lexi and the partner of her choice.

"Hey Randy. Wanna do me a huge favor?" Lexi asked him.

"Well, it depends on what this favor is Lexi." Randy smirked at her.

"Be my partner tonight?"

"Ha! I told you I better be first choice of yours…and look what you did. Asked me first! I knew it!" Randy laughed.

"No, Cody was my first choice. He has another match tonight so I couldn't ask him."

"Well, I was your second choice. Which still isn't bad? I guess."

"You're a dork. I have to introduce you tonight as my partner. So don't walk out with me."

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up." Lexi walked out to the ramp when she heard Eve's music start up. She knew Edge was going to walk out with her, so she didn't have to wait long for her music to hit. She walked into the ring where she picked up a microphone.

"So, tonight I had the choice of who I wanted as a partner. And I couldn't think of anyone better, than one of Edge's old friends." Edge kept looking around trying to figure out who it could be. "Ladies and gentlemen….let me introduce to you my partner for the night….The Viper, Randy Orton!" As soon as Randy's theme song kicked on Edge started freaking out. He had to make it seem like him and Randy couldn't stand each other for the crowd.

As they were all standing in the ring Randy asked Lexi if she wanted him to start off the match. "No, I want to start this." She whispered to Randy. Randy stood on the edge of the ring in Lexi's corner. When the bell rang Eve ran towards her only to get a scoop powerslam that Ted taught her. She went for the cover, Eve kicked out. Lexi pulled Eve up only to get punch in the stomach. Lexi fell down to the mat, when Eve put her in a submission hold.

"Come on Lexi." Randy was holding out his hand trying to get her to reach. She kicked Eve off of her and jumped to tag Randy in. Eve ran out of the ring and Edge was in. It was back and forth. Edge would punch Randy, Randy would punch back. But Edge got a good punch in that made Randy fall to the mat. Lexi reached her hand out to get tagged back in. Randy was pulling himself up as Edge was setting up for the spear.

"Randy watch out!" Lexi yelled at him as Edge was running towards him. Randy turned around and hit a running RKO on Edge.

"1…2…3…" The bell rang and Lexi ran into the ring with Randy and threw his arm up. Edge rolled out of the ring and with the help of Eve went backstage. Lexi hugged Randy and the crowd went crazy. Lexi was the good Diva that every fan loved. She never really did anything for anyone to hate her, yet all the divas did because she was so sweet. Randy sat on the rope making it go down to let Lexi out. And they walked up the ramp and backstage they went.

"That was amazing! That was one of the best matches I have been involved in!" Lexi was happily telling Randy.

"Well, I'm glad you picked me as your partner. It was a fun match. And just think about…now that you're with Legacy, you'll always be involved in our matches. And we'll be a part of yours."

"Yeah. I can't wait until Monday! It's going to be so much fun walking out in a Legacy shirt! I can't wait!" Lexi smiled at Randy.

"Well, hurry up and get ready to leave. I want to go get something to eat. If you want to go this time."

"Yeah. I want to say sorry about that. I just felt…."

"Weird around Ted?" Randy looked at Lexi.

"What do you mean weird around Ted?"

Randy just laughed, "I'm not dumb Lexi, I knew about you two!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait, you knew about me and Ted?"

"Well, it was obvious that you and Ted liked each other."

"So you're not mad or anything about that?"

"Why would I be mad? Nothing ever happened between you two." He didn't know the full story about her and Ted. She wondered what would happen if he did find out.

"So, let me get dressed then we can go out for dinner ok?" Lexi smiled at Randy.

Monday Night Raw:

So tonight was the night Lexi would fully be apart of Legacy and she couldn't wait. Vince had an idea for her to face Kelly Kelly that night.

Kelly's music hit and she was going down the ramp high fiving her fans. Lexi was in her cut off Legacy shirt. She couldn't wait! After Kelly was done with her entrance, Legacy's music hit.

"Legacy can't come out here and fight Kelly!" Jerry was announcing. Cody walked out, followed by Ted, and last was Randy.

"Kelly we know what you're thinking. And don't worry; we're not going to do anything to you!" Cody smirked at Kelly.

"Yeah, we won't do anything to you…" Ted smirked.

"But she will." Randy said. With that Legacy's music hit again and Lexi was walking down the ramp, now apart of Legacy.

"Wow…Lexi is in Legacy now! I wonder what's up the leader Randy's sleeve with this one! Whatever it is, it can't be good." Jerry announced again. Lexi won her match with no help of Legacy. She didn't want them getting involved when she was fighting, she just wanted them out there to freak the girls out. Backstage Lexi bumped into Ted.

"Hey Ted." Lexi smiled at him.

"So stupid." Ted whispered but Lexi still heard him.

"What is your problem with me all of a sudden Ted? I didn't do anything to you, for you to treat me like I'm dirt! I've got treated like that by Cody before. But you can't act like this towards me." Lexi was trying to hold back her tears.

"Bull Lexi!" Ted yelled at her, "You're marching around backstage like nothing's going on!"

"What are you talking about Ted?" Lexi wasn't holding in her tears anymore.

"You and Randy!" Ted was in Lexi's face now yelling at her.

"What about me and Randy? What we're getting along now and you can't handle that?" Cody was walking down the hall when he heard them fighting. He didn't want Ted to do anything stupid so he stepped in.

"Knock it off Ted!" Cody yelled at him pushing him away from Lexi.

"Do you know what she's doing?"

"No…" Cody gave Ted a confused look.

"We broke up and then a day later her and Randy are sleeping together!"

"TED WE DON'T SLEEP TOGETHER!" Lexi screamed at him.

"What…are you trying to mess with us? Lexi I saw you leave his fucking room this morning! And you're trying to tell me you two aren't sleeping together?" Ted was back in Lexi's face.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying! I stayed in his room, that's it! We didn't have sex Ted! And even if we did why would you care? You broke up with me remember?"

"Guys knock it off now!" Cody yelled.

"You're standing up for her Cody? She's been going behind our backs dating Randy!"

"I knew about it Ted! No one wanted to tell you because you would just act like this! Who cares if they're dating?"

"Why didn't you tell me Cody?"

"Because I knew you would blow up and act like this! Now give it a rest!" Cody said pushing Ted away from Lexi. Ted shook his head and walked away.

"You ok?" Cody asked her. Lexi walked up to him and cried as he hugged her.

"Why does he hate me because of this? He told me to go with it. He broke up with me Cody." Lexi cried into his chest.

"I know Lex. I know…"

"What's going on?" Randy asked running up to Lexi.

Lexi just looked at Cody, "Uh her and Ted got into it." Cody said.

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. Neither one of them will tell me what started it."

"Come here Lexi." Randy said. Lexi let go of Cody and held onto Randy. He didn't know what to say to her. Seeing Lexi like this broke Randy's heart.

"Do you want me to take you to the hotel?" Randy asked Lexi.

"Yeah." Lexi said trying to stop herself from crying.


	11. Chapter 11

On the way back to the hotel, Lexi cried herself to sleep. Randy didn't want to wake her so he grabbed her duffle bag, slung it over his shoulder, and carried Lexi to their room. When Randy laid her on the bed Lexi woke up.

"You should have woke me. I could have walked."

"No, it was fine. I didn't mind it." Randy smiled.

"Thanks." Lexi sighed, "I don't wanna get up, but I gotta change."

"Here" Randy tossed her one of his shirts, "It saves you from getting up. Just strip down and sleep in my shirt."

"Thanks Randy."

"No problem." Randy went into the bathroom to change and to give Lexi time to change as well. When he walked out Lexi was lying under the covers sniffling.

"You ok?" Randy asked laying down next to her. She curled up next to him.

"He scared me tonight Randy." Lexi said snuggling her head deeper into his chest. Randy wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it."

"You couldn't have done anything. Cody even tried breaking it up and it didn't work."

"Well, unlike Cody, I could have tore Ted's head off!"

"Thanks." Lexi looked up at Randy and smiled. Randy bent his head down and kissed her on the nose. She lifted her head and kissed him on his lips and smiled.

"Alright, you need to get some rest." She cuddled up next to Randy again and fell asleep. There was nothing more that he wanted to do, then to go down to Ted's room and punch his lights out. He was pissed that Lexi said Ted scared her, no guy so go that far to scare a girl. But as much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't leave Lexi's side. He slowly fell asleep.

"Stop…please Ted." Randy woke up to Lexi talking in her sleep. "You're scaring me." Randy stiffened up, she was dreaming about what happened.

"Lexi, wake up." Randy said nudging her.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"You were having a bad dream."

"How did you know?" She asked giving him a confused look.

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh" Lexi rubbed her face, "what time is it?"

"It's 2:30."

"This is going to sound really stupid right now, but I'll be back. There's someone I want to see real fast." She got a confused look from Randy, but he didn't say anything about it. Lexi pulled on a pair of pajama pants and walked out of their room, down the cold hotel hallway, and knock on his door.

**Author's note: Ok, I know this one is a little shorter than what I would like but the next chapter will be longer, I promise :D Thanks for reading my story and leaving reviews. It means a lot to me!**


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked obviously just waking up.

"Sorry about it being so early in the morning. But I just wanted to tell you thank you for what happened." Lexi hugged him.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't gonna let him do anything stupid to you. You know he didn't mean to upset you. He was just really mad about you going behind his back Lexi."

"Yeah I know. But he shouldn't have gotten mad, he told me to go with it. Then I started to have feelings for Randy. And then Ted just turned his back to me."

"I'm sorry. I would ask you if you wanted to come in but Ted is sleeping right now."

"No it's fine Codes. I just wanted to come down here and tell you thank you. It really meant a lot to me."

"It was no problem. I love you Lexi."

"I love you too Cody. Again sorry about waking you up." Lexi said walking back down to her door. Cody walked back into his room leaving Lexi standing outside of her door.

"Randy!" Lexi said banging on the door, "open up! I forgot my key!" Randy opened the door laughing. "Hey it wasn't funny Randy." Lexi said crawling back into the bed.

"Yeah it was Lexi. You need to go back to sleep!" Randy wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, and they both slowly fell back asleep. Lexi woke up just as the sun was starting to rise. She looked at the alarm clock and it read 7:06. She knew Legacy didn't have any plans that day but she wanted to make some with Randy.

"Randy" Lexi poked his chest with her index finger, "pst, Randy."

"What?" Randy didn't even open his eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head." Lexi giggled.

"Why? We're not doing anything today."

"Um…I'm naked."

Randy's eyes snapped open, "Hey totally not cool lying to me like that!" he smiled at her.

"Well, you wouldn't open your eyes! Hey…you wanted to see me naked you….you….ass!"

"Oh, we're going back to the old days?"

"No" she giggled, "I want to do something today."

"Baby, it's flippin 7 in the morning. There's nothing to do right now!" She couldn't help but to smile when he called her baby. It was the first time, he usually just called her Lex if anything.

"Um, well then…lets plan on what we want to do!"

"Training!" he smirked at her.

"I don't want to train Randy…please!"

" No, if you're going to be apart of Legacy you have to train with us. Plus Vince wants you to learn Cody's, Ted's, and my finishers."

"Why? Can't I just use my own?"

"Well, yeah you could. But he wants you to learn ours. I don't know why."

"So, are you going to teach me all of these moves?" Lexi smirked at him.

"Ewww no!" Randy laughed.

"Wow, I never thought you would be against sex. So who's teaching me?"

"All three of us will teach you our finishers."

"I don't want to be anywhere near Ted!"

"I know you don't be me and Cody will be right there next to you ok? In fact they're probably down at the gym right now."

"Are you serious? It's was too early to be training!" Lexi said getting up out of the bed trying to find work out clothes.

"Yes, but we always go super early in the morning that way we have the rest of the day to do whatever. So hurry up and get dressed so we can teach you." Randy said getting up and putting a shirt on and a pair of basketball shorts. Lexi walked out of the bathroom in running shorts and a tank top.

"Let's go." Lexi was out the door.

**At the gym:**

"So, are you ready to master my move?" Cody was laughing in the ring.

"Yeah, why not. I'm never going to use any of these so I don't see the point in learning them!" Lexi said getting in the ring.

"Alright so the first thing you want to do is get behind them like this." Cody stood behind Ted showing Lexi where to stand. "Then you move their arm right here, then you spin really fast like this." Cody did it all together and Lexi couldn't help but to laugh knowing Ted was the one getting his finishing move on. "Your turn. Ted you can get out of the ring."

"Ok, so I stand behind you like this…move your arm right here…and" Lexi flipped hitting her head on the mat. "Oww…."

"You ok Lexi?" Cody asked her lifting her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You didn't spin fast enough. Want to try again?" Lexi didn't answer she just set up for the move. She hit it perfectly, she was so proud of herself. Legacy was kind of taken back that she learned Cody's move so fast.

"How was that?" Lexi asked pulling Cody up off the mat.

"It was amazing! Good job. Uh, Ted, it's your turn to teach her your move." Lexi looked at Cody with pleading eyes. He knew she didn't want to be around Ted but she had to learn Dream Street.

"Uh Cody will you let me show her how to do it first?"

"Yeah." Cody stood in front of Ted.

"Alright, mine is pretty easy. You want to stand next to your opponent like this. Lock your arms around their neck, bend down, then pull them up. Make sure you remove this arm." Ted said pulling his arm off of Cody. "Then you just slam them to the mat. Now watch." Ted showed Lexi the entire move.

"Ok I think I got this." Lexi set up for Dream Street.

"You're standing too far away, you got to get closer than that." Lexi stood closer to Ted.

"Is right here fine?" Ted shook his head at Lexi. Lexi set up for the move and hit it perfect. "Yours is too easy."

"Whatever. I'm going to lift weights now." Ted walked out of the ring.

"I guess it's my turn to teach you the RKO." Randy said getting into the ring with Lexi.

"Yeah I guess so Orton."

"Cody, get over here." Cody got out of the corner and stood next to Randy. Randy told Lexi step for step how to hit it. Lexi set up for an RKO and didn't hit it.

"It's ok try again babe." There he said it again. Lexi started blushing and Randy noticed. "Why are you blushing?"

"Oh nothing….can I try again?" Lexi set up for RKO but missed again. "Damn it!"

"It's ok, we can keep trying until you get it." Randy smiled at her. About the 20th time she tried the RKO she finally hit it.

"I did it! I hit an RKO!" Lexi said doing a victory dance in the ring.

"Try to see if you can hit it again." Lexi stopped dancing and hit another RKO.

"Good job, we're gonna go to the gym tomorrow and do them again ok? I want to make sure you can do them every time before you try it in the ring." Randy said taking a drink from his water bottle. "Wanna drink?" He asked handing it to Lexi. She took a drink and handed it back to Randy.

"Alright, well I'm sweating and gross smelling. So can we go back to our room so I can shower? Then we can go do something." Lexi smiled at Randy.

"Yeah come on let's go." Randy and Lexi walked back to their room to get ready for the rest of the day.

**Author's note: Sorry if this chapter was boring. But I wanted to save what Randy and Lexi do for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

After Randy and Lexi took a shower, they were sitting in the room talking about what they wanted to do.

"Want do you want to do?" Randy asked her for the hundredth time.

"I don't know Randy. Everything I bring up you say no to."

"Well, do you want to go see a movie?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah sure. What movies are even playing?"

"Paranormal Activity!" Randy smiled really big.

"But I hate scary movies. And I heard that was really scary."

"Well, it's not like you're watching it alone. I'm going to be sitting right next to you."

"Fine whatever. What showing are we going to go to?"

"Well Lexi it's your choice. Either the 7:35 or the 9:30 one."

"What? No way am I seeing it at night!"

"We can go shopping for the day then head over there if you want to."

"Well, since you brought up shopping, why not?" Lexi said laughing.

**At the mall:**

"So what do you want to buy?" Randy asked Lexi.

"I don't know. Maybe an outfit tonight for our date." Lexi said smiling at him.

"Oh, it's a date now? I thought I was just taking you as a friend." Randy tried acting shocked.

"Shut up." Lexi said smacking his arm lightly. As they were walking through the mall trying to find a store to shop in, Lexi felt Randy's hand grab hers and linked their fingers together. Lexi smiled at him.

"Uh, what about this store." Randy said pointing to a store.

"Yeah, I'll see what they have." Lexi and Randy walked into the store hand in hand.

"You would look hot in this." Randy said lifting up a red low cut tank top, with a gold belt over it.

"Do you like it?" She asked looking at it.

"Yeah like I said, you would look hot in it."

"Well, then now I need a pair of pants. Here let me go pay for this." Lexi said trying to take the shirt from Randy.

"No, way! Everything's on me today!" Randy said taking out his wallet at the counter.

"Really?" Lexi said smiling.

"Of course babe." Randy paid for her shirt, held her hand and walked out of the store.

"Mommy, look it's Lexi from WWE!" A little girl said pointing to Lexi and trying to get her mom's attention.

"Hold on Randy, I want to go by her." She let go of Randy's hand and went over by the little girl and knelt down. "Hi, I heard you knew who I was."

"Yeah, you're the bestest wrestler. Can I have a hug?" the little girl asked Lexi shyly.

"Of course you can hunny." Lexi gave the little girl a hug and her mom asked if she could get a picture of her and her daughter together, which Lexi happily did. After hugging the little girl again she walked back over by Randy.

"Um, can I say something?" Randy asked looking at Lexi.

"Sure what is it?"

"Just by how you were acting with that girl, I can tell you're going to make a wonderful mom some day."

"Really? I always loved kids. I want a big family when I meet the right guy and get married."

"You know what you should let me buy you?" Randy said changing the subject.

"What?" She looked at him weird.

"Some jean shorts and some flip flops."

"Why?"

"Cuz I can picture you wearing all of that together…and you would be a totally hottie! I mean, you already are but…"

"I know what you're saying Randy!" After the day of shopping they had an hour until the 9:30 showing, so Randy took Lexi back to the hotel so she could get herself ready. Lexi walked out of the bathroom in her new outfit Randy bought for her. She had her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs pinned back, small hoop earrings, and a light amount of makeup.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Randy said kissing her softly on her lips.

"Thanks." Lexi started blushing.

"Are you ready to go?" Randy said grabbing his car keys off the dresser.

"Yeah come on."

**At the movie theater:**

Randy and Lexi decided to sit in the back all the way to the corner.

"I don't know how you talked me into this Randy…I'm sleeping in your bed tonight." Lexi laughed as she whispered to him as the lights dimmed.

"You'll be fine, I'm right here." Randy said taking Lexi's hand into his. During the whole entire movie Lexi kept jumping and grabbing Randy's arm. "You're ok, I'm right here." Randy said wrapping his arm around her, and kissing her on the head. At the end of the movie Randy looked over at Lexi, she was obviously freaked out by the movie.

"Yeah I'm totally sleeping in your bed tonight Randy." Lexi laughed at him.

"Was it that bad?"

"I hate scary movies Randy! And that just took my fear up a level!"

"Well, come on let's go back to the hotel." Back at the hotel Lexi stole one of Randy's shirts and laid down in bed next to him.

"I hate you for taking me to that movie." Lexi said looking up at him.

"No you don't, because now it gives you an excuse to snuggle up next to me." Randy said grinning at Lexi.

"Yeah, you're right." Lexi said putting her head on Randy's chest. Randy rubbed her back and she slowly fell asleep to the beat of Randy's heart.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Randy woke up due the alarm going off.

"Hey babe you gotta wake up." Randy said kissing her.

"Training again?" Lexi said opening her eyes to look at Randy.

"Yeah."

"Is Cody and Ted already down there?"

"No, it's just you and me today. I really want to work with you on the RKO."

"Ok." Lexi got up found some clothes and went and got changed.

"Are you ready to go?" Randy asked grabbing the hotel key off the dresser.

"Yeah the faster we get this over with the faster I'm going back to bed!" Lexi laughed walking out the door with Randy behind her.

**At the gym:**

"I don't want to do RKOs; they hurt my back after I do like 3 of them." Lexi whined.

"That's because you're landing them wrong, and that's why I'm down here to work with you. You know what I'll make you a promise, hit 10 RKOs and we can go back to our room, and go back to sleep."

"Randy, don't joke around about sleep! I barely got any, thanks to you taking me to see that movie! Every noise I heard I jumped and I was wide awake."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that movie to scare you that much. Just 10 RKOs, that's all I'm asking."

"Fine, but I'm only doing 10!" Lexi hit 7 of them in a row.

"Come on you only got 3 more left." Randy was speaking words of encouragement. She hit 2 more. "Ok 1 more, you can do it Lex."

"No, I can't! I'm too tired." Lexi said lying on the mat.

"Fine deals off then!"

"No, I want to go back to sleep!" Lexi reached her arms out so Randy could grab her hands and lift her back up. She hit the last one.

"Alright, let's go."

"I'm too tired to walk Randy" Lexi was leaning up against the wall.

"Fine jump on my back, I'll carry you." Lexi jumped on his back and he carried her all the way to their room. When he walked in he sat her down on the bed. She got under all of the covers and hid her whole entire body. Randy laid down next to her under the covers.

"I feel like a little kid again." She said closing her eyes.

"Why?"

"Hiding under the covers, I use to do it all the time when I was younger trying to hide from my dad." She opened her eyes to see Randy staring at her. "Why are you looking at me funny?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to think if I should do something."

"What do you want to do?"

"Go on a walk…"

"But, it's raining outside."

"So, it's called walking in the rain." Randy got up and put on a pair of jeans and a baggy tee shirt.

"You want to come?" He asked her.

"Yeah, hold on." She grabbed a pair of jeans and went into the bathroom to change. After they left they were walking around in the rain. Randy grabbed for her hand and linked their fingers together.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Randy asked looking at her.

"Well, I'm already walking in the rain with you. So what do you want to know?" Lexi asked laughing.

"Do you like me?" Randy asked her.

"Yes! I wouldn't be with you right now if I didn't like you. Why?" Lexi looked at him.

"Well, because there's something I haven't done yet."

"What?" Lexi asked slowly.

"I haven't made this official. Will you Lexi, be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Randy, I would love to be your girlfriend." Lexi said smiling at him. Randy bent down and kissed her.

"Can I tell you something Randy?"

"Of course you can."

"I never knew why girls would always freak out when their boyfriends would kiss them in the rain. But now I see why, it's like you're in some romantic movie." Lexi said quietly.

"So, would it be ok for the boyfriend in this movie to kiss his girlfriend again?"

"No…" Lexi smirked at him.

"Loser." Randy laughed at her. The rain started to pick up and before they knew it they were soaking. "Let's get you back to the hotel; I wouldn't want you getting sick."

"Alright." Randy and Lexi walked hand in hand back to the hotel.

**Author's Note: yeah I know it's girly and everything but I couldn't think of anything else! LoL.**


	15. Chapter 15

When Lexi and Randy got back to the hotel they noticed Cody sitting out in the hallway.

"Um, what are you doing out in the hallway Codes?" Lexi asked him confused.

"Ted's in there with Eve, and yeah…"

"Oh my gosh that's gross!" Randy and Cody looked at her really weird. "Well, it is. Cody got pushed out into the hall for Ted and Eve to have "time alone."

"Come on Cody, you can come and chill in our room." Randy said opening their hotel door.

"Here you go Cody." Lexi said handing Cody a water bottle.

"Thanks Lex." Cody took a drink from the bottle.

"Yeah it's no problem. I'm going to get out of my wet clothes now." She said heading into the bathroom with dry clean clothes.

"So Ted and Eve huh? Wonder why he's with her all of a sudden. It's not like he ever really liked her."

"I don't know Randy; all I know is that when Eve showed up I was getting pushed into the hallway. Then you and Lexi showed up and invited me into your room." Lexi came out of the bathroom throwing her hair into a pony tail.

"Alright, I'll be back. I'm going to change too." Randy said grabbing clean clothes.

"So Lexi…you and Randy doing pretty good?" He asked taking another drink from the bottle.

"Yeah, right before we got back to the hotel, and before it started raining really hard, he asked me officially to be his girlfriend."

"I thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend already?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah I thought we were too. But I guess it wasn't "official" with him or something." Lexi said shrugging at him.

"So, how are those RKOs coming for you?"

"Really good actually! I hit them every time."

"Well that's really good. I wonder why Vince wanted you to learn our finishers."

"I don't know Cody, probably to sell the whole 'Lexi's a new member of Legacy' or something like that." Randy walked out of the bathroom in a clean, dry pair of jeans.

"So, how long do you think you'll be here for?" Randy asked Cody.

"I don't know. Probably like 5 minutes." Both the guys laughed.

"Ok, that was like really gross guys! I don't want to know how long you think Ted can last in bed!" Lexi said totally grossed out. Cody was laughing when his cell went off.

"HA! I totally called it. I have the clear to go back to the room. But thanks for letting me sit with you two." Cody said standing up walking towards the door.

"Anytime Cody." Lexi was waiting to hear Cody scream and come running back out but she was wrong.

"So, when are we going back on the road Randy?" Lexi asked him.

"Well, we're actually leaving tomorrow morning at around 9:30 in the morning. It's about a two day drive."

"It's a two day drive….are you joking?" Lexi said plopping down fast first onto their bed.

"I know it sucks I'm sorry. But on the bright side Cody and Ted are riding with us."

"Oh joy! Can't wait for that." Lexi said sarcastically.

"Let's do something tonight though, just you and me."

"Like what? We went to a movie last night, and that didn't work out so well." Lexi said giving Randy a nasty look.

"Hey, how many times do I have to say sorry about that? I didn't know it would freak you out that bad."

"I know you didn't know. But I still don't forgive you for taking me there!" Lexi laughed at him.

"Well, how about we go shopping again?"

"Hey, shopping is never a question for a girl!" Lexi said smiling at him.

"Well, there you have it. Our plans for the night are shopping….and dinner."

"Dinner? Where at?" Lexi asked looking at him.

"Well, I don't know. That's why we're shopping. So you can get you a really nice outfit. DUH!" Randy laughed at Lexi.


	16. Chapter 16

**At the mall:**

"So where are we going?" Lexi asked Randy.

"I can't tell you that." He smirked at her.

"Well you know what Mr. Orton, you need to tell me! I have to figure out what dress I want and I can't if I don't know where you're taking me!" She whined at him.

"All you need to know is that it's a nice one. Base your decision on that."

"But…but that's not enough information!"

"You whine a lot! Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No…well yeah but I can't help it." She laughed.

"Hey do you want to go into the photo booth and get some pictures with me?" Randy asked her pointing to the booths.

"I would love to get pictures taken, but not with you." She gave Randy a quick smile and ran into the booth. "Come on Randy!" she said sticking her head out of the curtain.

"Well what kind do you want? We get four photos." Randy said getting some money out.

"Well we can do two cute ones and two silly ones."

"Alright sit on my lap so we can both fit in here." Randy laughed as Lexi got onto his lap.

"Cute ones first." She said pushing the green GO button and giving Randy a kiss on his cheek. After that one was taken, they got one of themselves kissing each other on the lips. "Silly ones." Lexi laughed sticking her tongue out at Randy and he did that same thing. Then they took one of them making funny faces. When they got out of the booth Lexi grabbed the pictures that were waiting for them.

"Awww, I really love this one!" she said pointing to the one of them kissing, "we're smiling when we kissed…awww." She told Randy.

"Yeah that one's nice." He said pulling her into a side hug.

"Ok, I know what kind of dress I want!" Lexi said putting the pictures into her bag.

"What kind would that be?" he asked her.

"Well, every girl needs a little black dress." She said pointing to a dress that was sitting in a display case outside of a store.

"Well, if that's the one you want let's go try it on." Lexi and Randy walked into the store. She tried it on, looked over herself in the mirror and gave it thumbs up. She walked out of the dressing room.

"I don't get to see it on you?" Randy asked pointing to the dress.

"Nope. You get to see it on me tonight." She said putting the dress on the counter.

"Is that all you wanted was a dress? No shoes or anything?"

"Nope, I just wanted the dress. I have shoes and everything at the hotel that will go with this dress just fine. No need in buying something else."

**Back at the hotel, getting ready for dinner:**

"Are you almost ready Lexi? We need to get going." Randy said sitting on their bed pulling his shoes on.

"Yes, I'm ready." She said walking out of the bathroom. She could tell Randy approved of the outfit she wore. She had on her black dress that came right above her knees that had a blue ribbon on it that went around her waist, her silver open toe high heels, and a diamond tennis bracelet that her dad bought her for her sweet 16. Her hair was pulled back and curled, and she only had eyeliner on that made her bright green eyes pop. "So what do you think?" She asked spinning in a circle.

"Well, it's not every day that a girl can make me speechless."

"I'll take that as a you love it?" She asked smiling.

"Of course I love it Lexi, you look beautiful."

"Well, you don't look half bad yourself babe." She couldn't help but to think it was weird calling Randy Orton, The Viper, babe. Sure when he said it to her she loved it. But she felt odd saying it to him.

"Well then let's get going." Randy said holding out his arm for her. She wrapped her arm into his and walked down the hotel hallway.

**After dinner:**

"Thank you so much for dinner. I haven't had steak in forever!"

"I can't believe you ate steak. Most girls always want salad and water. But you had steak and a beer."

"Well, I'm not like most girls."

"I know. You're my kind of girl!" Randy said laughing slipping his shoes off.

Well, I'm going to change. I'll be out in a little bit." Lexi said walking into the bathroom.

There was a knock on their door.

"Cody what are you doing here?" Randy asked stepping into the hallway.

"Well, I got what you wanted me to get for you." Cody said handing him a box.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much. Did I give you enough money for it?" Randy asked him.

"Yeah you gave me just enough actually. I hope that's ok. I didn't know what you really wanted so I had like five people help me out." Cody said pointing to the box.

"You got good taste Cody…and so do those five other people." Randy laughed opening the box then closing it again. "She'll love it. Thanks again man." Randy said.

"Yeah no problem. Well, I'm going to go back to my room; I just thought I would run this down to you real fast. But I'll see you tomorrow morning for our wonderful 2 day drive!" Cody said sarcastically.

Yup." Randy said putting the box into his pocket and unlocking his door and stepping back in. Randy didn't want Lexi to see the box just yet so he hid it in his suitcase.

"Who was at the door?" Lexi asked stepping out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Oh it was just Cody. Wanted to tell me…that Vince wants you to come down to the ring with me on Raw." Randy said.

"Ok?" Lexi said laughing at lying down on the bed. "I am worn out from today, but again thank you so much. I loved going out with you." Lexi said looking at Randy who was slipping out of his clothes and putting on pajama pants.

"It was no problem, I loved taking you out. Now we better get some sleep for our trip tomorrow." Randy said lying down next to her.

"I don't want to drive for two days!" she whined.

"Again, you whine a lot! But at least you're not driving! I'm driving the first day then Cody said he would drive the second day."

"Then Ted gets the front seat because I want to sit in the back with Cody then when you switch, I get to sit by you." Randy gave her a kiss on the head.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning." He rolled over and turned off the light. When he laid on his back, Lexi put her head on his chest and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey are you going to wake up?" Randy asked rubbing Lexi's back.

"No, I'm going to stay right here in bed." Lexi yawned.

"Come on Lexi, we're running a little late. We have to get down to the hummer."

"Alright, let me get dressed first." Lexi said sitting up.

"You're fine, just wear your pajamas. We're going to stop at another hotel by the end of the day, and it's not like people are going to see you out and about."

"Alright I'm going to go take these down." Lexi said grabbing her bags and heading down to the hummer where Cody and Ted were waiting.

"It's about time you got down here." Cody said loading Lexi's bags into the back for her.

"Yeah I know, sorry we're running late. And FYI just in case you didn't already know, me and Cody get the back seat."

"Whatever." Ted said getting in the front.

"Jerk…why does he have to be like this towards me?" Lexi said giving Cody a hug.

"Because he's a guy, who still loves his ex-girlfriend."

"Well I moved on. Why can't he do the same thing?"

"I don't know Lexi. But come on I see Randy walking towards us." Cody said opening the door for Lexi. When Randy pulled out of the hotel parking, Lexi and Cody where already messing around.

"Do you guys always have to act like kids when you're together?" Randy asked looking in his rear view mirror.

"Yeah, what else do you expect out of us?" Lexi laughed pulling out a notebook and a pen.

"What's that for?" Cody asked pointing.

"We're going to play hangman Cody!" After about 8 rounds of hangman they were bored again.

"Do you want to play I Spy?" Cody asked with his eyes getting big.

"Heck yes I do Cody. Ok, I want to go first. I spy with my little eyes….something….pink."

"Your blanket." Cody said smirking.

"How the heck did you know that?"

"It's the only thing pink in the car."

"Shut up Cody, it's not my fault! It's your turn."

"Ok, I spy something….blue."

"Um, is it your shirt?"

"No."

"Is it….Randy's shirt?"

"No."

"Is it…my slippers?" Lexi asked holding her feet up to show Cody.

"Nope."

"You know what I give up!" Lexi said crossing her arms.

"It was your socks."

"Oh! I forgot I was wearing blue socks…" Lexi burst out laughing.

"You're really hyper when you're tired did you know that?" Cody asked Lexi.

"Oh you have no idea Cody! You should see her late at night! She's flippin crazy!" Randy said laughing.

"Am not! It's just I get weird if I don't get my sleep. And when is it pick on Lexi day?"

"It's not, I promise babe." Randy said smiling at Lexi in the mirror. Ted wasn't going to show it but inside everything was eating away at him. He loved Lexi and wanted her to be happy, but why did she have to be with Randy to be happy? Why couldn't she still be with him and be happy? He knew it was his fault why they weren't together anymore, but he knew it would have never worked out.

"Randy, do you know where my cell phone is?" Lexi asked looking around the hummer.

"Oh yeah sorry. You forgot it in the room so I put it in my pocket. Here you go." Randy handed her the phone.

"Thank you!" She got into her phonebook and clicked on Cody's name.

"_I know where you live"_ she sent Cody the text.

_"Oh my gosh do you? You're a creeper!"_

"Randy….I just got called a creeper!" Lexi whined.

"By who?" Randy questioned her.

_"You better not tell him…or else!"_

"No one, never mind." She gave Cody an evil look.

_"Or else what?"_

_ "I'll….eat you in your sleep!"_

_ "Oh my gosh, that's really creepy! Don't ever say that to me again!"_

_ "Fine whatever….you know who's HOT?"_

_ "No Cody I don't. Who do you think is hot?" _

_ "Randy Orton…he's delicious!" _Lexi busted up laughing and everyone in the car looked at her weird. She was laughing so hard she started crying, which made Cody start laughing.

"What the heck are you two laughing at back there?" Randy asked them.

"Oh nothing. I just got some of the funniest texts in my life!" Lexi said still laughing.

"Really? What did it say?"

"I totally can't tell you. But maybe one day Cody will." Randy turned and looked at Cody weird.

"I have no clue what she's talking about!" Cody said throwing his hands up in the air.

_"Thanks a lot. Now he knows I like him….gosh what if he doesn't like me back?"_ Lexi tried to hold in her laughter but it didn't work. Before she knew it she was crying again from the laughter.

_ "I could talk to him if you wanted me to Cody."_

_ "O….M….G….would you really do that for me?"_ Cody started laughing.

"Ok, I really want to know what's so funny between you two!" Randy said.

"Cody is being a jerk, and sending me stupid texts."

"Like what?" Randy asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, Randy…he wants to know if you like him."

"Cody…I've always loved you." Randy said trying to sound like a girl. Lexi started laughing really hard again.

"Why is that so funny to you Lex?" Randy asked her.

"Because, it was meant to be between you two! I don't know, I just never thought you two would act like that!" Lexi said containing her laughter.

"Ehh, we usually don't act like this. But you think it's funny, and that's the only reason why we just did that." Cody said.

"Well, I'm really tired now. So I'm gonna lay down." Lexi said putting her head on Cody's lap.

**When Lexi woke up:**

"Morning sleepy head." Cody said smiling at her.

"Are we even close to being there yet?" She asked sitting up.

"HA you're funny! It's only like 3 in the afternoon and we're not stopping for the night until 10 at the earliest." Randy said.

"Randy…." Lexi whined.

"What do you want?"

"I have to pee…"

"Well you can hold it babe. There's not another gas station around for awhile."

"Can't you pull over Randy? I really need to pee!" Lexi whined louder.

"Fine! Give Cody your blanket that way he can block you."

"NO I'm not doing that! She's your girlfriend; you block her from other people's view." Cody said tossing him her blanket.

"Fine, come on Lexi." Randy said pulling over to the side of the road.

"Walk over here with me Randy. I don't want to literally pee on the side of the road. I got to find a bush or something."

"Are you serious? There's a bush, now pee!" Randy said holding up the blanket since they weren't far off the road and he didn't want to take a chance of someone seeing.

After a few minutes Lexi stood up, "Thank you Randy." Lexi said walking back towards the car.

"Yeah anytime babe. Well not really because I'm not doing that every time you have to pee and there isn't a gas station." Randy laughed getting back into the hummer. Lexi laid her head back down on Cody's lap and before she knew it she was sleeping again.

"I think something's wrong with Lexi." Cody said to Randy.

"Why do you say that Cody?" Randy asked concerned.

"Because all she does is sleep, it's not like her."

"Yeah I know it's not like her. But she could just be tired Cody."

"Yeah I know but I just don't think it's like her." Lexi sat straight up and looked at Randy.

"Randy….pull over."

"Why?"

"Randy, pull over!" She almost yelled. Randy didn't ask again and pulled over. As soon as the car stopped Lexi threw open her door and ran to the grass. Randy ran out after her.

"It's ok" Randy said rubbing Lexi's back.

"I don't know why I just got sick."

"It's ok. Are you ok, are you done?"

"Yeah, I should…."Lexi started throwing up again.

"I think you're just getting hot. Come on, I'll make Ted get in the back that way the air can be on you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Randy."

"Anytime." Randy smiled at her. When they got back to the hummer Randy told Ted that he should sit in the back that way Lexi could have the air on her. He agreed at jumped in the back with Cody. Randy turned the air on high and Lexi soon fell asleep again. She slept the whole day.

"Babe come here." Randy said opening the door lifting Lexi up out of the seat.

"Where are we?"

"We're at the hotel. You slept the whole drive; I'll carry you in ok?" Lexi shook her head at Randy and placed her arms around his neck. When they got into their room he sat Lexi down on the bed.

"I want you to take a bath then come and lay down. I want you to rest up tonight because we have another day drive ahead of us ok?" Lexi got up and got some clean clothes and went into the bathroom and got into the warm bubble bath.

"Randy?" Lexi yelled for him.

"What?" Randy ran into the bathroom thinking something was wrong.

"Can you stay in here and talk to me?"

"Of course I can baby." Randy sat down on the sink counter.

"I don't feel good."

"I know you don't. But this will help you ok?" After about a half an hour Lexi was going to get out.

"I'll step out of the bathroom ok? But I'm going to be right outside the door if you need help with anything ok?"

"Ok." Lexi smiled at him. She couldn't help but to think the same thing she always thought which was how Randy Orton, The Viper, can be this sweet and kind to someone, when in the ring he hated everyone. She hurried up and got dressed and opened the bathroom door. Randy was right, he was standing right there when she opened the door. Randy picked her up wedding style and carried her over to their bed, laid her down and covered her with the blankets.

"Are you going to lay down by me?" She asked half asleep already.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get dressed first." Randy hurried up and got dressed and was laying down next to Lexi with his arms wrapped around her. Before she knew it, she was sleeping in Randy's arms yet again.


	18. Chapter 18

When the alarm clock went off that morning it woke Lexi up.

"How you feeling baby?" Randy asked her.

"I feel fine now, but I felt fine yesterday too so I don't know. I just think the heat got to me yesterday." Lexi said getting up and getting clean clothes and going into the bathroom to change. Randy took his phone out and texted Cody.

_"Cody, you guys awake?"_

_ "Yeah we're getting our stuff up right now. Meet you down at the hummer. Am I still driving?"_

_ "Yeah, stop by our room so I can give you the keys."_

_ "Alright be there in 5."_ Randy closed his phone and got some clean clothes up for himself. Lexi walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

"Cody's going to stop by to get my keys, they're on the dresser. Just go down to the hummer with him if I'm not ready then ok?"

"Yeah not a problem." Lexi said throwing her hair into a pony tail. When Randy was still in the bathroom there was a knock on their door. Lexi grabbed her bags and Randy's keys and opened the door.

"Where's Cody at?" she asked Ted.

"He went down with the bags; he wanted me to get the keys."

"Alright, well I'm going down there with you. Here" She handed Ted the keys.

"Can we talk about this Lexi?" Ted asked when they got into the elevator.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're mad that I'm with Randy and that I went "behind" your back. I heard the story straight from you Ted. No reason to talk about it."

"You know what whatever. I don't see why I even make an attempt to talk to you!"

"Oh you're making an attempt to talk to me? I don't really see it that way! Making an attempt would be you trying to talk to me every second of the day, not pushing Cody out into the hall so you and Eve could have some fun!" Lexi walked out of the elevator.

"What does that have anything to do with me trying to talk to you?" Ted asked.

"Because I know you don't like her. You're just trying to get me jealous and just so you do know. I'm not jealous of Eve…and never will be!" She threw her bags into the trunk of the hummer.

"Who the hell said I was trying to make you jealous?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious. You freak out on me for being with Randy, yet look at you. Few days later and Eve is stopping by your room."

"Oh my god! I like her Lexi; for once can't I be happy?" Ted yelled at her.

"Oh…so I was nothing to you?" Lexi almost whispered trying to hold back her tears.

Ted sighed "No you weren't." As soon as those words left his mouth a tear fell down Lexi's cheek. "Lexi I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No, I think you did Ted. I hate you…."

"So are we ready to get this show on the road?" Cody asked popping around the corner of the hummer. He saw that Lexi was crying and saw the look on Ted's face, he knew nothing good just happened.

"Yeah, is Randy coming?" Lexi asked Cody rubbing the back of her hands on her cheeks to make the tears go away.

"Yeah he's coming out right now; he said he wants to sit in the back with you."

"Yeah I know." Lexi sighed and pushed by Ted and got into the back of the hummer.

"What was that all about?" Cody asked Ted.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing Cody." Ted said walking off and getting into the hummer. Randy and Cody got into the hummer and Cody was pulling out of the parking lot.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked Lexi.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. You seem kind of upset."

"No, I couldn't be better. How long till we get to the hotel?" She asked.

"We should get there at around 8:30 or so." Cody said. Lexi pulled out her cell phone and sat up.

_"Can I tell you a secret?"_ She texted Randy. He looked at his phone, and then gave Lexi a puzzled look.

_ "Yeah sure what is it baby?"_

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too, more than the world :)"_ She smiled at his text then closed her phone and put her head on his lap. He was messing with her hair when she fell asleep.

"Hey babe wake up." Randy said nudging her.

"Are we already there?" She asked looking up at him.

"No, we're making a stop. Bathroom and food." He said laughing at her. She sat up and stretched, then got out of the car. They all got something to eat and drink then went to the bathroom and headed back out to the car.

"Cody I'm getting hot, can you turn the air on?" Lexi asked him. After what happened yesterday he wasn't going to question her. He turned the air on high and she curled up next to Randy. "Why don't we ever fly?" She asked.

"I don't know. I like driving better then flying myself, you get to see things you can't when you fly. But there are some trips I refuse to drive. Like from one side of the state to the other."

"Yeah." Lexi's phone went off, she looked at the name….it was a text from Ted.

_"Look, I'm really sorry about saying that Lex."_

_ "Don't! I don't care anymore! Like I said I hate you!"_ She turned her phone off and heard Ted sigh. He didn't want her to hate him for anything. He just wanted her to be happy with him, but he knew he already blew that. Just the way she acts around Randy drove him crazy; she never acted like that around him.

"You ok Ted?" Cody asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ted looked back out the window.

**After the car trip, at the hotel:**

"I officially want to fly from here on out!" Lexi laughed.

"Why? You don't like driving?" Randy asked her.

"No, I like driving. I just don't like two day car drives when there is nothing to do! If we flew that would have taken up half a day at the most."

"Yeah I know. Maybe next trip we'll fly. Just you and me."

"Really, what about the hummer?"

"Cody hates flying! He would drive that in a heartbeat! But it just depends on where the next show is." Randy's phone went off, it was Vince.

"Hello…..yes she has…..alright…..are you sure that's a good idea sir…..no…alright goodbye sir."

"What was that all about?" Lexi asked looking at Randy.

"The reason he wanted you to learn our finishers is because he wants you to wrestle with us."

"What do you mean, wrestle with you guys?"

"Like tomorrow on Raw, it's Legacy against Hart Dynasty. And since we can't wrestle girls you're wrestling with us. It's like a handicap match in a way since we would have one more person than them but Vince wants us to win the match."

"Ok, what's so bad about that?"

"He wants you to hit one of our finishers on David."

"Wait what?" Lexi gave him a confused look.

"Well pretty much Cody and I will be knocked out at ring side. So that leaves you and Ted up against the Dynasty."

"Yeah I get that much…"

"Well Natalya is going to slap David in, which means you get out of the ring and Ted gets in. But Ted is going to walk away from the match leaving just you. Usually that would be a DQ but you're going to run up to David and hit one of our finishers on him."

"Oh my gosh! I love that idea! Whose finisher do I use?" Lexi asked him.

"Whichever one you want, but you have to feel comfortable doing it. I don't want you running in the ring and do a finisher you aren't comfortable doing."

"Do you think I could do a RKO?" Lexi smiled at him.

"I think you could do it since all we ever do in the gym are RKOs."

"Well do I have your permission to do an RKO?"

"Yes, you can use my finisher to knock out David." Randy laughed.

**Monday Night Raw:**

Legacy and Hart Dynasty were all at ring side with Randy and Tyson starting off the match. If you looked at Tyson compared to Randy you would think Tyson would get eaten alive. Randy was much bigger than him, but Tyson was quick on his feet. It was a back and forth match, Tyson would hit a few moves then Randy would hit some. Tyson ran over and tagged Natalya in, which was Lexi's cue to get in there. Natalya knocked Lexi flat on her back, good thing she was right next to Legacy, which was a dumb move by Natalya. She should have kept Lexi in her corner or at least in the center of the ring. Lexi tagged Cody in, and David ran in. As Vince told Randy, Cody got knocked out so Randy ran in and again like Vince said, got knocked out. Ted looked at David then at Lexi; he jumped off the side of the ring and started walking up the ramp. Lexi was looking around like she was freaking out. She ran in and hit an RKO on David, the crowd went crazy! Then she ran up the ramp after Ted.

"What's your problem?" She yelled at him. He just shook his head, turned around and kept walking up the ramp. Backstage in Legacy's locker-room people kept showing up to congratulate Lexi on hitting an RKO on David.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen….looks like Lexi has put her mark on The Hart Dynasty." Jerry announced, "I wouldn't want to mess with the newest member of Legacy. Looks like she had the guys of Legacy teach her a few things." And with that Monday Night Raw went off.


	19. Chapter 19

David Hart Smith came into Legacy's locker room where Lexi was. "Dang little Legacy girl. Could you have hit an RKO on me any harder?" He asked hugging her.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked concerned.

"No, you didn't hurt me. But you hit it really good. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks David, it means a lot." She smiled at him.

"It's no problem. But I'm going to go to our locker room. I just thought I would stop here and tell you." He walked out of their room.

"So, why didn't you hit my finisher?" Cody asked with a smirk on his face.

"Because I probably looked a lot hotter hitting an RKO then your finisher."

"Yeah you're totally right." Cody smirked at her.

"Who looked hot?" Randy asked coming out of the bathroom after he changed in his street clothes.

"No one. He just thinks one of the divas is…." She said looking at Cody.

"Oh uh yeah…Maryse is pretty hot." Lexi just gave him a look that read _what the heck did you just say that one for?_

"Yeah she's not bad…but I've seen hotter." Randy said looking at Lexi.

"I'm not a diva Randy."

"Yeah but after Legacy breaks up you will be."

"Wait, breaks up? What do you mean?"

"When and if we ever break up."

"Not if I just continue to wrestle with you and Cody."

"And Ted." Randy pointed out.

"No, if and when Legacy breaks up he'll be too good for everyone." Lexi commented. Cody noticed the pain in Lexi's eyes when someone brought up Ted around her.

"Oh. So Lexi you know how I said I would fly with you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because our next trip is in Florida and right now, we're in Washington. The trips far enough if you want to fly."

"No Randy, it's too much of a hassle to get plane tickets." She said looking down.

"Oh like these?" He held up two plane tickets and smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" She gave him a hug. "When do we fly out?"

"Well, tonight Cody and Ted will start their trip down there. So tomorrow morning you and I will fly down there."

"Oh my gosh I flippin love you Randy." She actually told Randy she loved him. The only time she's ever done that was over text. She started chewing on her bottom lip thinking about what she just did. Last time she told someone she loved them, was Ted and that one didn't work out well.

"I love you too Lexi."

"Ok, well we're going to head out. Keys?" Cody held out his hand for Randy's keys. Randy dug through his pocket and pulled them out and handed them to Cody.

"Alright bye Randy, bye Lexi." Cody said hugging her.

"Be safe Cody, I love you."

"Love you too." Cody walked out the door.

"You love Cody?" Randy questioned Lexi.

"Yeah, he's like a big brother to me. You know a big brother I never wanted." Lexi laughed. Randy picked up his bag and Lexi's bag and held her hand as they walked down to his rental car.

"Do me a favor Lex? Please remind me to give these keys back to the service desk at the airport. I only have it for tonight and to drive us there tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll remind you."

**Back at the hotel:**

"So what time is our flight?" Lexi asked him sitting on the bed.

"It's at 11. So we'll get up around 10."

"Alright. Well, I'm tired and I'm gonna go to bed." She said laying down.

"Ok, I want to finish watching this so as soon as it's over I'll turn everything off ok?"

"That's fine." Lexi sat up and gave Randy a kiss. "Night babe."

"Night."

**Author's Note: Yeah I know it's really short. But I just wanted to get a new chapter up and I've been busy with summer school and babysitting and everything. So, sorry about it being short.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey you gonna wake up?" Randy asked rubbing Lexi's back.

"No, I'm going to stay here and go back to sleep." She said not even opening her eyes.

"Well, fine then. I'll just leave you here and fly out to Florida all by myself." Randy sighed.

"No, I'm awake see" Lexi opened her eyes to look at Randy. He couldn't help but to laugh at how much like a kid she could act.

"Well, come on. Last night I got into your bags and took out clean clothes for you and me. And then I went ahead and loaded our bags already."

"Um, what about our dirty clothes Randy?"

"I didn't think about that. We'll just throw them in one of our bags then when we get down there we will sort it out!"

"Alright then, I'm going to get dressed." Lexi grabbed the clothes Randy had laying out for her and went into the bathroom. After she got dressed and ready, Randy went into the bathroom to get ready. When they were all done they headed out to the car.

"Here just hand me your dirty stuff, I'll throw it in my bag." Randy said taking the clothes away from Lexi.

"Thank you." When they got into the car Lexi looked at Randy, "you know when we get down there, I need to go shopping."

"Why? You always go shopping."

"Yeah I know but I need to get some stuff."

"Oh, and by the way I have a surprise for you when we get there."

"Really? What's the surprise?"

"I can't tell you Lexi, because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"You're mean to me!" she said folding her arms in front of her chest and looking out the window.

**In Florida after the plane landed:**

"Ok so, where are we staying at Randy?"

"Some hotel like usual."

"That sucks…" Lexi said hoping Randy wouldn't hear her. They always stayed at hotels and since it would be just her and him she wanted to do stuff, and not sit at a hotel.

"I know it does, but that's why we're not going to a hotel until Cody and Ted get here." He smiled at her.

"Then where are we staying Randy?"

"Well, I talked to Ted. You see he has a house down here on the water, and I asked him if we could stay here. And he agreed to it."

"Really? He agreed to that? Wonder how that worked."

"I don't know. He just told me you would love it down here so he didn't have a problem with it."

"I'm so excited!" Lexi said bouncing up and down a little bit in their rental car. They drove from the airport down to the water. "I wonder which one is his." Lexi said looking at all of the beautiful houses.

"This one." Randy said pointing to a house that by far was the best looking house out of them all. It had to be at least three stories. It was a light tan color, with a long wraparound driveway, with a basketball court off to the side.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Lexi said once they walked in.

"Yeah I know." Randy said grabbing Lexi's hand.

"So, do I get my surprise yet?" Lexi said smirking at him.

"Not yet. You're going to have to wait. Did you want to go shopping?" he asked her taking their bags into the guest room.

"No, we can always go tomorrow. I mean we just got here, no point in leaving already." Lexi said sitting down on the bed. Randy walked over to his bags and took out Lexi's dirty clothes and sat them on top of her bags.

"Close your eyes." Randy said looking at Lexi, making sure she wouldn't look. He got the box out of the bag that Cody had given him. He checked to make sure it was still in there and closed the box quietly. He stood in front of Lexi and held the box out, "ok you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes to see a long, black velvet box. She took the box from Randy and opened it. She couldn't believe that he went out and got her a diamond necklace, and in the center of it was a tiny diamond heart.

"Randy" she looked up with tears in her eyes "I love it. Thank you so much." She said standing up and giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Ok, I'm not going to lie…Cody kinda helped pick it out."

"I don't care. Sheamus could have helped you and I still wouldn't have cared. It's beautiful, I love it so much." She said giving him another kiss. "Can you put it on me?"

"Of course I can. Turn around." He said taking the necklace out of the box and placing it around Lexi's neck and clipping it. She played with it in her fingers for a few seconds.

"I feel bad. Now I want to go out and get you something." She told him.

"Don't! I just wanted to get you something special." Randy said hugging her.

"But can I since we're going shopping tomorrow?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"I can't stop you from buying me anything. But I'm just saying you don't have to. I'm fine with not having anything."

"I know, but I just want to get you something in return. It really is beautiful Randy." She said messing with it in her fingers again.

"I'm glad you like it baby. I love you." Randy said looking down at her.

"I love you too Randy. More than anything in the world." Randy smiled at her.

"Ok, maybe not more than this necklace, but you're pretty damn close!" She said laughing.

**Author's Note: Ok, I hope this made up for my really crappy and short chapter I posted earlier. But I like this chapter, I think it's cute! Lol Ok, so I have a question for you guys, in a chapter that's coming up, Lexi will need entrance music. So I was wondering if you guys would review or send me a message telling me what song you think I should pick. I've listened to so many songs, but I couldn't find one that I pictured my character Lexi coming out to. Crazy I know, me picturing a made up person walking out to a song. Any kind of song is fine by me. Then when time comes to write the chapter I will post whose song suggestion made it and everything. Thank you guys so much for reading my story and leaving the great reviews! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Next Day, Shopping:**

"So, where did you want to go?" Randy asked Lexi once they were in the mall.

"Go do something by yourself. I don't want you to see what I'm getting you."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the food court in an hour?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine Randy." Lexi gave him a kiss and walked off. After she made sure Randy left where they were just standing she walked into a jewelry store.

"What can we do for you today?" The man behind the counter asked her.

"I'm looking for a gift for my boyfriend actually." She said looking at everything in their cases.

"Do you have an idea of what you want? Or will you just be looking until something pops out at you?"

"Well, I kinda know what I want to get him, but I have to find the right one first." She said to the man.

"Alright, if you need any help or if you would like to see something out of the case, please come and find me."

"Thank you." Lexi was looking at everything when she found the perfect gift for Randy. "Can you engrave?" She asked the man.

"Yes, we can do it on the spot. I should only take us about 15 minutes at the most."

"Alright. I would like that" she pointed at what she wanted to get Randy, "and get it engraved as well."

"Alright, if you would just fill out this piece of paper telling us what you would like engraved, we will get this started for you." After Lexi filled out the paper, gave it to the guy, and waited 15 minutes, she was walking out of the store with his gift. She couldn't wait to give it to Randy; she knew he would love it. She looked at her phone, only 10 more minutes until she had to go and meet Randy. But there wasn't anything that she really wanted to do without him, so she headed to the food court. She was surprised to see Randy sitting at a table.

"Hey you." She said sitting down next to him.

"Hey yourself." Randy said giving her that smirk he was almost famous for.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Pretty much the whole time. It's boring at a mall without you."

"I was thinking the same thing actually. That's why I came here early."

"Alright, did you want to stop at any shops or anything?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I saw a shop on the way here that I wanted to stop at."

"Alright, come on." Randy said standing up and taking Lexi's hand in his. "You really do like that necklace don't you?" he asked pointing to it.

"Hell yeah! This thing is never coming off. Well until I wrestle, but I'll wear it out there and have one of the refs hold it for me. It's like my baby." Lexi said grinning.

"So, what's in the bag?"

"Your gift. And you don't get it until we get back to Ted's!" she said walking into the store. At the end of their shopping trip Lexi had 3 new shirts, 4 pairs of pants, and a new pair of tennis shoes. Once they got back to Ted's house they went up to the guest room where they were staying in.

"So…can I have my gift now?"

"You know how much you remind me of a kid right now?" Lexi said laughing.

"Yeah, I can't help it."

"Well, here." Lexi handed him the bag, "I hope you like it." He pulled a black square box out of the jewelry store bag and opened it up. Inside there was a silver watch, with four diamonds on the outside of the faceplate. One on top, one on the bottom, and one on either side.

"Wow, babe I love it."

"That's not all, flip it over." Randy did as Lexi told him, and on the back was engraved _The Viper_.

"This is really cool. I love it Lexi. Thank you so much." He put it on his wrist and gave Lexi a kiss.

"Ok, I'm going to say something totally out of the blue."

"What?"

"We've been here for one night. And I never really even looked around at the man's house." Lexi laughed.

"Well, then go look around." Lexi got up and went into the hall outside of their bedroom. She never really noticed how many pictures Ted had. Most of them were family ones but there were a few of wrestling. She walked down stairs and into the living room, on top of the mantel was one picture. It was one of Ted and herself. She picked it up and looked over it; it must have been when she first started working for WWE since she still had her long black hair with blonde highlights in. She sat there on the couch looking over the picture and just thinking back when she first started working.

_"Hey are you new here?" Ted asked her looking up and down her body._

_ "Yeah, I just started today. I'm Lexi." She held out her hand and Ted shook it._

_ "Ted DiBiase. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her._

_ "It's nice to meet you too."_

_ "So, I'm just going to come out and say a few things."_

_ "Ok." Lexi laughed._

_ "Ok, first off, wow…you're really hot! And I'm glad you don't look like the other divas. And second of all, we're going to become friends, and if you ever need anything, I'm the man." Ted smiled at her._

_ "I really appreciate that. But, how am I not like other divas?"_

_ "Well, you look like you could kick my ass, in a good way. Plus you don't look fake. The divas, you can tell their hair is fake, their tan is fake, hell even their boobs are fake!"_

_ "Well, besides my hair color, I'm all natural." Lexi laughed._

_ "Oh and I forgot, their either stick thin, or way too muscular to look good. But not you, you have the perfect shape for a women."_

_ "Well, thanks. I work hard for this body….hell who am I kidding; I've always looked like this." She laughed._

_ "Well Lexi, I can tell this is going to be the start of an awesome friendship." Ted said walking down the hall with her._

"You ok babe?" Randy asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh yeah. I just saw this picture…."

"That was the first day you started wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I totally remember that day. Ted brought you back to our locker-room to introduce you to us. I just remember thinking to myself that I was going to give you hell!" Randy laughed.

"And you totally did!"

"And I'm sorry for the way I use to treat you. I guess I was just like a kid back in grade school flirting with you."

"I knew it. We would mess with each other as our way of flirting!" Lexi said setting the picture back to where it sat once before.

"Yeah. But how couldn't I flirt with you? Everything a man would want in a girl was standing right in front of me." Randy smiled at her.

"Aww, you weren't so bad yourself. I remember thinking holy crap you were hot."

"I know." Randy gave her a cocky grin.

"You're so arrogant." Lexi said slapping him on the arm.

"Oh I never told you. The day Ted and Cody get in, there's a party going on for the WWE superstars, in a way it's like a "staff party" if you want to call it that. Us superstars and divas pretty go, get wasted then enjoy our day off the next day. So, I was wondering Lexi, if you would be my date?"

"Why are you asking me? I kind of figured I would be your date anyway." Lexi said looking at him confused.

"Well, yeah but this way if Cody asks you, you have to tell him you already have a date." Randy laughed.

"Good point! So when are they getting in?"

"They should get in…in two days."

"Sweet, then we can party!"

"Wait, you like to party?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah, I haven't partied since I started working for WWE…and I miss it! I miss waking up the next morning with a killer headache and not remembering what I did the night before."

"You party that hard?"

"Well, I party hard enough to get a hangover, but I never woke up questioning what I did the night before. I never drank that hard."

"Well, maybe we should get you to do that." Randy said smirking.

"I'm good." She said laughing, "I would love to remember how wasted my fellow workers get. That way I can make fun of them for it."

"Remind me not to drink too much when you're with me…I don't want to get made fun of by you."

"I would never make fun of The Viper…Randy Orton." Lexi and Randy laughed.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to RKO you, now would I?"

"No, you wouldn't want to do that. Now, I'm getting really tired…so I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Lexi said getting up from the couch.

"Alright, I'll be up there in a few." Lexi bent down over Randy and gave him a kiss and headed up stairs.

**Author's Note: Alright, in case people didn't read my author's note in my last chapter and are reading it in this chapter, just a reminder of the favor I asked you. In an upcoming chapter Lexi is going to need her own entrance song for something, I've listened to alot of songs and I just can't picture her coming out to any of them. I know crazy right? Me picturing a made up character walking out to music, but it's true. Now since my last chapter I have had 2 REALLY good suggestions, if you have any songs you would like to bring up to me please either leave a review or PM me. When I write the chapter with the song in it, I will give the person that brought the song to my attention a shout out before the chapter and everything. Thank you guys so much for reading my story and leaving the great reviews for me. It means alot! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT IS IN THIS CHAPTER, IT BELONGS TO BEYONCE! ALSO, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI!**

**2 Days Pass, Cody and Ted arrived:**

"CODY!" Lexi yelled running down the stair when she heard Cody talking to Ted. She jumped from the last step into Cody's arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Cody said setting her down. Ted just looked at Lexi and walked into the kitchen

"I'll be back Cody." She walked into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool in front of the counter.

"Do you want a water?" Ted asked holding out a bottle.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at him as she took the bottle.

"Look, can we talk?" Ted asked sitting across from her.

"About?"

"Everything. You know I didn't mean what I said…and I really do regret saying it. I guess I was just pissed off at you.

"You think?"

"Well, I truly am sorry, and I totally understand if you still hate me."

"Ted, I could never hate you. Look at everything we've been through."

"So, can we start over?" Ted asked standing up.

"Of course we can." Lexi extended her hand out to Ted, "Hi, my name's Lexi, and I'm a WWE wrestler." She laughed.

"Well, I'm Ted DiBiase…and I'm totally priceless." He said shaking her hand and laughing.

"By the way, your house is amazing!"

"Thanks, I tried." Ted shrugged. "Are you going to the party later?"

"Yeah…and I totally have a surprise for me fellow Legacy members." She smirked.

"And what would that be?"

"I can't tell you, because then it wouldn't be a surprise. But all I'm going to tell you is that I talked to the other divas to make it happen. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for tonight." She said walking up the stairs. Cody and Randy walked into the kitchen already dressed for the party.

"Guys…Lexi planned something with the other divas for us tonight." Ted said looking at them weird.

"I don't know what she's up to!" Randy threw his hands in the air. After about an hour and a half Lexi came down the stairs, in a short cocktail dress and black high heels, with the necklace Randy gave her around her neck.

"I'm ready to party!" Lexi said walking in the room making the guys laugh.

**At The Party/In A Bar:**

When they walked in Lexi noticed every single person that worked for the WWE was there. Some were already trashed and still slamming down drinks, while others were taking their time drinking, and then there were even a few who weren't drinking at all. The Legacy group made their way up to the bar to order their drinks.

"I'll take a 2 Darth Vaders for me" Lexi said, "and 3 Budweisers in the bottle, and 4 shots of Jager Bombs."

"Geez little Legacy girl…that's alot for you to be drinking." Randy said.

"Hey…I ordered for all of us!" she said grabbing the tray off the bar and taking it to an empty table. "Here you go guys." She said handing them their beers and the Jager Bombs. They all did the Bombs and started drinking. About an hour into the party Lexi got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" the Legacy guys asked her.

"Surprise time!" Lexi ran up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Excuse me everyone, but can Maryse, Kelly, and Eve please join me up on stage? If you guys don't like this blame me, since this is was all my idea and my surprise for Legacy." They all ran up there with their friend. "Are you guys ready?" she asked the girls handing them microphones.

"A little nervous that we'll get laughed at but yeah…" Maryse said taking a mic.

"Alright, well it's now or never." Lexi pushed the play button. Music started and all eyes were on the four girls.

"Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you guys in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halos  
I got my angels now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you guys breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embraces  
Legacy I can see your halos  
You know you're my saving grace

You're guys are everything I need and more  
It's written all over your faces  
Legacy I can feel your halos  
Pray it won't fade away" Lexi sang

"We can feel your halos halos halos" Maryse sang  
"We can see your halo halos halos" Kelly sang  
"We can feel your halo halos halos" Eve sang  
"We can see your halo halos halos" Lexi sang

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You guys are the only ones that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your lights

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you guys breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Legacy I can see your halos  
You know you're my saving grace

You guys are everything I need and more  
It's written all over your faces  
Legacy I can feel your halos  
Pray it won't fade away

"We can feel your halo halos halos" Kelly sang  
"We can see your halo halos halos" Eve sang  
"We can feel your halo halos halos" Lexi sang  
"We can see your halo halos halos" Maryse sang

"We can feel your halo halos halos" Lexi sang  
"We can see your halo halos halos" Maryse sang  
"We can feel your halo halos halos" Kelly sang  
"We can see your halo halos halos" Eve sang  
"Halo, halo" They all sang

"Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embraces  
Legacy I can see your halos  
You know you're my saving grace

You guys are everything I need and more  
It's written all over your faces  
Legacy I can feel your halos  
Pray it won't fade away"

"We can feel your halo halos halos" Eve sang  
"We can see your halo halos halos" Lexi sang  
"We can feel your halo halos halos" Maryse sang  
"We can see your halo halos halos" Kelly sang

"We can feel your halo halos halos"  
"We can see your halo halos halos"  
"We can feel your halo halos halos"  
"We can see your halo halos...halos" all the girls sang together.

The music stopped and everyone started screaming and yelling at them like crazy, the 4 girls couldn't believe that everyone liked it so much.

"You girls have amazing voices!" Jack Swagger yelled at them all.

"Thank you!" the girls all giggled back. The Legacy boys walked up by the stage to help the girls down. When Lexi got down she looked at them.

"So, what did you guys think? I know it was totally dorky and stupid, and the other girls probably should have sang alot more, but I wanted to sing most of it because you guys are my friends, but still."

"Are you serious Lexi? You have an amazing voice, and I know I'm speaking for myself when I say holy shit that was flippin amazing!" Cody said.

"Really? You guys liked it?"

"We loved it!" Randy said giving her a kiss.

"Well, I'm glad you did…because now, I want to get hammered!" Lexi said running towards the bar with the guys right behind her.

**2:30 in the morning:**

"God, it feels good to be home!" Ted said stumbling through the door.

"I wonder what the guy driving the cab was thinking. Three guys and one girl…" Cody started laughing.

"Holy crap Cody" Lexi said looking at him funny.

"What?"

"I've never seen so many Cody Rhodes' in my life!" Lexi and Cody started laughing as they TRIED walking up the stairs. Let's just say that was an epic fail. They stumbled into the living room where Ted and Randy were sprawled out on the two couches already.

"Randy…" Lexi said climbing on top of him.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I'm bored!" she slurred.

"Does Taco Bell do delivery?" Cody asked laying on the floor.

"They're not even open dude!" Ted said.

"Well, the sign said opened 24 hours or later…and it's later!" Cody fumbled with his words.

"Cody…you're funny you know that?" Lexi said rolling off of Randy and onto the floor by Cody.

"You are too….uh…."Cody was trying to figure out what to say.

"Shut up!" Lexi punched him in the arm.

"How bout both of you…shut up…." Ted said trying to stand up. They all started laughing at the scene.

"What would you guys do" Lexi said pointing to Ted and Cody, "If I walked over to Randy and started making out with him?"

"Nothing…" Ted said

"Puke…." Cody laughed.

They all looked over at Randy who was passed out on the couch.

"Aww, my little baby is asleep." Lexi said laying down on top of him on the couch. Before Ted and Cody knew it Lexi was out cold on top of Randy.

"Well, I take that as our cue to go to bed." Cody said laying down on the floor. The room was filled with the sounds of quiet snoring coming from the members of Legacy.

**Author's Note: Alright, in case people didn't read my author's note in my last chapter and are reading it in this chapter, just a reminder of the favor I asked you. In an upcoming chapter Lexi is going to need her own entrance song for something, I've listened to alot of songs and I just can't picture her coming out to any of them. I know crazy right? Me picturing a made up character walking out to music, but it's true. Now since my last chapter I have had 2 REALLY good suggestions, if you have any songs you would like to bring up to me please either leave a review or PM me. When I write the chapter with the song in it, I will give the person that brought the song to my attention a shout out before the chapter and everything. Thank you guys so much for reading my story and leaving the great reviews for me. It means alot! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE, OR THE SUPERSTARS (OH HOW I WISH I DID LOL) THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI!**

The next day Randy woke up before the rest of the Legacy members when he noticed Lexi was laying on top of him. He had a killer headache and wanted to take something for it, but he didn't want to get up and risk waking Lexi up. He slowly rolled out from under her making sure she didn't wake up. He was walking out of the living room when he kicked something on the floor.

"What the heck Randy!" Cody yelled at him.

"Sorry! Keep your voice down, Ted and Lexi are still sleeping." Cody stood up and followed Randy into the kitchen.

"Last night was fun!" Cody said yawning.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember much of it. The last thing I remember was Lexi, Maryse, Kelly, and Eve singing to us." Randy laughed.

"You have to admit, it was amazing singing too!" Cody said grabbing two water bottles.

"Yeah I know. I didn't know Lexi could sing." Randy said taking one of the waters.

"I don't think any of us knew that." Cody laughed.

"Randy…" Lexi said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah baby." Randy was giving her a hug.

"I don't feel good."

"Here" Randy handed her a water bottle and some pills for the hangover.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and sat down next to Cody.

"Is Ted up yet?" Cody asked.

"No, well he might be. I don't know, he was kind of waking up but it's Ted, he'll probably go back to sleep."

"You feel ok?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah, just a headache. But it was worth it, I haven't gone out in forever! But, I actually have to work today…kinda."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked her.

"Well, Vince wants me to come up with a song to come out to, besides Legacy's theme song. And I have to come up with an outfit idea."

"Do you have any ideas yet?" Randy asked.

"Yes and no. I know what I want my outfit to look like, but I'm still deciding on my song. Oh by the way, Monday I have a match and you three are walking me out!" Lexi said excited.

"Really? That's really cool." Cody said.

"Yeah, you and Randy will be walking by me, and Ted will be behind me. Then when we get into the ring we have to figure out what we are going to do."

"Well, we'll figure something out over lunch." Randy said. Just then Ted walked in the kitchen holding his head.

"You ok there DiBiase?" Lexi asked.

"I have a killer hangover! I swear my head is going to blow up!" Ted said taking something for the hangover, and sitting down with the rest of the Legacy members.

"Ok, we got to talk Ted." Lexi said.

"What? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was talking about Monday Night Raw…I have a match and Vince wants me to get my own theme music and outfit. But you three are walking me out and we have to figure out what we're going to do in the ring."

"Well, since there are four of us, and four posts in the ring, why don't we all just stand up on them? Then get down and do something…" Ted laughed.

"Alright that sounds good. Now what do we do?" Lexi giggled.

"We could always just leave the ring after we stand on the post that way you can have the light without us." Cody suggested.

"What do you think Randy?" Lexi asked looking over at him sitting across from her.

"That's fine with me. It's your time to shine."

"You know what…I have something we can do; it's kinda stupid but…" Lexi just stopped.

"What is your idea?" Cody asked.

"I could always be girly and give you guys' kisses on the cheeks." Lexi shrugged at the idea herself.

"I'm fine with that." Ted and Cody said.

"Randy?" Lexi asked.

"It's fine, like I said it's your time to shine." He smiled at her.

"Alright then, it's settled."

"What about your outfit?" Randy asked her.

"I have a cool idea. But you guys won't see my outfit or hear my music until it's time for the show."

"Can't wait…" Randy smirked at her.

"Um…so what are the plans for today?" Lexi asked looking away from Randy.

"We actually have the day off today, remember? Everyone does." Cody said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Lexi giggled.

"We can still go out and do something." Randy said aiming that at Lexi.

"Can we just stay here today? I'm kind of worn out from last night still."

"That's fine. By the way, I still can't get over how amazing your voice is." Randy said.

"Well, that's what 12 years of vocal lessions get you."

"12 years?" Ted asked shocked.

"Yeah, my mom and dad wanted me to be a singer."

"Well, I'm sure you would have been an excellent singer, but I think you're a better wrestler!" Ted smiled at her.

"Well, thank you. Um, I'm going to take a shower real fast." Lexi got up and headed up the stairs.

"Are you ok Randy? You seem kind of out of it." Cody asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Randy got up and headed up the stairs.

"Dude, I don't think he's ok, I think something is bugging him." Cody told Ted.

"Yeah, I know. But if he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to." Ted got up and went back in the living room and turned on the TV.

**After Lexi got out of the shower:**

"I didn't know you came up here." Lexi said when she saw Randy laying on the bed.

"You were already in the shower."

"What's wrong baby?" Lexi asked laying down next to him.

"I don't know. Do you love me?" Randy asked looking into Lexi's eyes.

"Yeah, of course I do. Why?" Lexi said nervously. Randy just sighed. "Randy why?" Lexi had tears in her eyes now, not knowing why Randy was questioning if she loved him.

"I don't know…"

"Randy, why are you questioning me if I love you or not?" Lexi said starting to cry now.

"Why are you crying Lexi?" Randy said whipping her tears away.

"Because you're questioning me and then you won't tell me why. It seems like you're about to break up with me…oh my god, you're breaking up with me aren't you?" Lexi started crying again.

"I don't know…."

"What do you mean you don't know? Either you are, or you aren't." Randy just looked at her. Lexi got up and ran downstairs and outside.

"LEXI!" Ted yelled running after her seeing that she was crying.

"What did I do wrong Ted…" Lexi cried into Ted's chest.

"What happened Lexi?" Ted asked rubbing her back and she cried.

"Randy just broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Ted asked pulling back to look Lexi in her eyes.

"I don't know. He was acting weird so I told him he was acting like he wanted to break up with me, and he told me he didn't know. Then I told him he either was or wasn't, and he just looked at me…" Lexi started to cry harder.

"Hey what's going on?" Cody asked walking up to them. Lexi let go of Ted and hugged Cody and started crying.

"Randy just broke up with her…" Ted said walking towards the house.

"Come on Lexi, let's go inside." Cody and Lexi walked back in the house.

"What was that all about?" Ted asked going into Randy and Lexi's room.

"What?"

"Dude, you just broke up with Lexi!"

"No I didn't…I just told her I didn't know if I was breaking up with her."

"Oh my god! She's down stairs just crying because of you!" Ted yelled at him.

"Oh my god!" Randy ran down the stairs finding Lexi crying on Cody. "Lexi?" Randy asked sitting down next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked between her sobs.

"To talk to you. Come on." Randy grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to their room.

"What?" She asked sitting down on the bed.

"I didn't break up with you. I just told you I didn't know…I'm not going to lie, but for some reason I'm confused right now with you."

"Why?"

"Because the last girl I was with, we said we loved each other and everything, but she didn't love me back. So I questioned her on it and she finally told me the truth. I know it sounds like a crappy excuse but I'm scared to fall in love again…." Lexi hugged Randy.

"I love you more than anything in the world Randy. I could never lie to you."

"I'm really sorry you thought I was breaking up with you. But I could never do that to you." Randy kissed her.

"Please don't ever do that again. Next time just tell me, and don't let me assume things and run out crying. I just made myself look like a total and complete idiot!" Lexi laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course…anything, what?"

"Will you marry me?"

**Another Author's Note: Cliff hanger! What will Lexi say to that question? Lol. In my next chapter I will reveal what song Lexi and Legacy is going to walk out to, so please if you have a song suggestion please let me know. Any kind of song is fine by me, then in my next chapter if I pick the song you brought up to me, I will give you a little shout out in the beginning. Thanks for reading my story, hope you guys like it so far! (Sorry if there is any mistakes, but I type fast and I don't catch them until my story is posted.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I would like to give Mickie619 a shout out for this chapter! She brought a song to my attention for Lexi's theme song; it's called Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young, and I totally picture Lexi walking out to this song. Just pretend that Raw doesn't have their PG rating right now, since the song has the word bitch in it, and that probably wouldn't go over well with the WWE right now. So again thank you Mickie619! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE (SAD I KNOW) OR THE SONG BY TATA YOUNG.**

"Are you serious Randy?" Lexi looked at him dumbfounded.

"Um, not if you don't want it to be…."

"Randy, just tell me. Were you being serious?"

"Yeah."

"Randy….of course I will marry you!" Lexi gave him a kiss.

"Really? I feel really stupid right now since I don't have a ring for you. I wanted to ask you then go and get a ring, that way you can pick out the ring you like."

"I wouldn't care about what the ring looked like. As long as it came from your heart, I wouldn't care." Lexi smiled at him.

"Alright, we can go Tuesday and look at rings if you want. But let's not tell anyone until you have that ring on your finger ok?"

"Ok Randy, I really do love you."

"I love you too Lexi." They walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs.

"I'm sorry I overreacted you two." Lexi told Ted and Cody.

"It's fine, just so you know, we're here for you 100 percent Lexi." Cody said giving her a hug.

**Monday Night Raw:**

That night was Lexi's match with Maryse. It would be the first time Randy, Cody, and Ted saw her outfit and hear her music. Her match was up next and she made the guys go wait for her by the curtain. She didn't want them to see what she looked like right away, she wanted them to see her walking down the hall to them. She put on her new outfit. It had a top like Kelly Kelly wore, but Lexi's was black and gold, she was wearing a short skirt, that quite frankly showed a little more butt then she would like but she was a diva that all the guys wanted, so she had to show off her body. The skirt was gold with black trim and had the Legacy's logo all over it. Her wrestling shoes were wrestling DC shoes. In a way she looked like a skater chick, but all in all, it made her look hotter.

"Holy crap…." Cody's jaw practically hit the floor when he saw Lexi.

"What?" Ted followed Cody's eyes to Lexi. Randy noticed they were drooling on themselves so he looked.

"So, what do you guys think?" Lexi turned in a circle.

"I think, you should dress like that every day!" Cody laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not showing off my butt like this every day!" Lexi laughed.

"Lexi, you look amazing!" Randy said.

"Thank you. Ok, you ready guys?" Cody and Randy held their arms out for Lexi to loop hers through. Ted was behind them when her music hit.

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

At the end of those lyrics Lexi walked out with Legacy. The crowd was going crazy for her. Even if she as with the most hated group, the fans liked her.

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me  
I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me**

Legacy was in the ring now and each one of them took a turnbuckle to stand on. They just looked out into the crowd. Lexi stepped down and the guys followed her moves. They stood in the middle of the ring as Maryse's music hit. She did her hair flip and got in the ring. When her music stopped Lexi turned to Legacy and gave Cody a kiss on the cheek, he got out of the ring. She moved on to Ted and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she moved to Randy and gave him a kiss on the lips. The crowd was going crazy, none of the fans knew about their relationship, but they did now. She bit her bottom lip and she pulled away from Randy, and he got out of the ring.

The match stated, and so far Maryse was winning until Lexi hit her with her own style of a DDT. Lexi pulled Maryse off the mat and started hitting her in the stomach, then kicked her. Maryse fell down on the mat holding her stomach. Lexi turned around to climb the turnbuckle; Maryse got behind her and pulled her down. She had her in the position to hit the French Kiss, until Lexi pulled an amazing reversal and put Maryse into a rolled up pin. "1...2...3..." Lexi jumped up and gave a shrug to the crowd with a smirk on her face, and her new theme song started playing again. Maryse rolled out of the mat and walked up the ramp, acting pissed that she just lost. Legacy got into the ring with Lexi and Randy held her hand up as a sign of her victory. Cody and Ted sat on the ropes to let Lexi out, and then they were all walking up the ramp, stopping at the end and turning around. Lexi did her shrug again and walked backstage.

"Go job out there Lexi; I didn't know if that reversal would even work." Maryse said handing her a bottle of water.

"To be honest, I didn't think it would work either. But I'm glad it went easier than we both thought." Lexi and Maryse laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go get changed. But congrats on your win." Maryse smiled at Lexi and the rest of Legacy and walked off. Lexi didn't understand why the fans hated Maryse, sure she seemed like a bitch in the ring, but she was probably the sweetest person Lexi knew.

"You should go get changed." Randy said to Lexi.

"Yeah I should. I'll meet you in your dressing room after." Lexi walked off.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE (SADLY). THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI.**

Tuesday Afternoon:

"Hey guys, we're going out for a little bit. We'll be back later." Randy said to Ted and Cody as Lexi walked out the door.

"I'm so excited." Lexi said with a huge grin on her face as they pulled into the jewelry store parking.

"I bet you are." Randy got out and went over to the other side of the hummer and opened Lexi's door. He laced his fingers through hers. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because we don't have to."

"No…I want to"

"Alright then. Let's go." Randy opened the front door and Lexi walked in with Randy behind her.

"Hey, my name is Kyle, and I'll be helping you two today." Kyle said from behind the counter, "So, what are we looking for?" he asked looking at the couple.

"Engagement rings." Randy said smiling at Lexi.

"Do we know what kind or are you two going to look until you find the perfect one?" Kyle asked.

"I want to look and when I see the right one I'm sure it will pop out at me." Lexi said looking at all the rings.

"Do we have a price range?" Kyle asked Randy. Lexi looked up from the rings at Randy.

"No, whatever she wants, she's going to get."

"Randy, you don't have to buy me an expensive one." She whispered.

"I don't care. If you see one you like, that's the one I'm going to buy you."

"Well, I'll be right over here. If you two see something you like please let me know and I'll get it out of the case for you." Kyle said.

"Thank you." Randy looked back down at the rings. "You don't want a simple one do you? Like one with a tiny diamond?" he asked.

"No, I thought about it, but I don't really like them that much."

"Do you want a bridal set one?" he asked her.

"What the heck are those?" she whispered not wanting the workers to hear her.

"Are you serious? Ok a bridal set has two rings. You have an engagement ring, then a band for when we get married. You just wear both of them after the wedding."

"I don't want two rings like that. I want a wedding ring, and an engagement ring…I want them to be separate."

"Got to do it the hard way." Randy laughed.

"Randy, I think I found the ring." She smiled pointing through the case.

"Wow, do you want to try it on, or do you want to look a little longer to see."

"A little longer, but I want to try that ring on, even if I do find another one."

"Have we found the ring yet?" Kyle asked Lexi.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, let's go get it out to see if you really do like it. Which one was it?" he asked.

"That one." She pointed at the beautiful ring.

"Alright, do you know what size you wear?"

"I wear a six."

"Lucky you, this is a six. Here try it on." Kyle handed the ring to Lexi. She placed it on her finger and looked at Randy.

"Is that the one you want babe?" Randy asked her. She just shook her head at him. "Alright, we'll take it." Kyle took Randy over to a table to do paper work for the ring. After they got the ring and headed back out to the hummer Lexi stopped in front of the hummer.

"What?" Randy asked looking at her funny.

"I love you." Randy walked back over to her and gave her a hug.

"I love you too. Now come on, let's go." Randy walked Lexi over to the door and opened it for her.

**Back Home:**

"Lexi…" Randy stopped walking up the path to the house.

"What?" She turned around to face him.

"I never asked you properly, and I would rather do it before you ran inside and told everyone."

"Randy…"

"Lexi…will you make me the happiest man on earth, and marry me?" Randy asked taking the ring out of his pocket.

"Of course I will Randy." He took the ring out and placed it on her finger and gave her a kiss.

"Now run in there and show Cody and Ted your new bling." Randy laughed.

"Were the hell have you two been?" Ted asked walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"We went shopping." Lexi smirked.

"I don't see any bags." Cody popped his head around the corner.

"Come here guys." Lexi said walking into the dining room.

"What?" Ted and Cody said in unison.

"This is what we went shopping for." Lexi held out her hand to show the two guys. Their mouths almost hit the floor.

"You're getting married….to Randy?" Cody asked shocked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Cody picked her up as he gave her a hug.

"Congrats Lex." Ted gave her a hug. Cody had walked over and gave Randy a man hug and Ted followed.

"Do you guys know when the wedding is going to be?" Cody asked.

"No, I think we're going to stay engaged for awhile before the wedding, unless Randy wants to get married soon." Lexi looked over at Randy.

"No, I want at least a year before we get married…if that's ok."

"No, that's what I wanted." She smiled at gave him a kiss.

"Well then" Ted paused and looked at Cody, "we're going to go stay at a hotel tonight. I'll let you two have the house to yourself."

"No Ted! It's fine….you two don't have to leave." Lexi laughed.

"Are you sure? Because we can."

"I'm positive." She smiled over at him and Cody.

**Later that night. In Lexi and Randy's bedroom:**

"You know what, I love that ring." Randy said messing with it on Lexi's finger.

"I love that you gave it to me…I hope I make you a good wife."

"You'll make the best." Randy kissed her.

"Can I ask you something?" Lexi asked sitting up on the bed.

"Sure anything, what it is babe?"

"Why don't we…you know…"

"Have sex?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know, I never thought you wanted to…you never brought it up or anything. And every time I kissed you when I pulled back, you never did anything to make it go further."

"Oh…" Lexi sighed.

"Why? Did you want to?" Randy asked sitting up.

"Um…I have a confession Randy."

"What?" He asked looking at her worried.

"I'm a virgin…."

"Are you really?" He asked shocked.

"Why are you so shocked by it?"

"I don't know, because you're one of the hottest divas backstage, I thought you weren't…."

"No…I was saving myself for the right guy…and my wedding night." Lexi giggled.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"I don't know this." Lexi pointed to herself then Randy. "You're know for being a player and everything…I've heard you slept with half the diva's locker room, then we end up being together, and you never tried anything. I just find it kind of funny."

"Yeah, I could see why you would find it funny. But if you want to wait until our wedding night, I'll wait. I'm not going to pressure you into doing something you don't want to like this."

"Thank you Randy." Lexi gave him a kiss.

"But you do realize how much more I want you now?" Randy wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"You said you would wait."

"I know what I said, and I'm sticking to it…I'm just telling you that."

"Goodnight Orton." Lexi laughed as she laid down.

"Goodnight future Mrs. Orton. Hey are you going to take your ring off?" He asked pointing to it.

"Nope, this thing is never coming off my finger, just like my necklace." She smiled. Randy gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned off the light. She cuddled up next to him and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Ok, so awww Randy isn't such a player, he has feelings! Lol I don't know if I should make this go on any longer or if I should rush things a bit…I don't really know, so you guys tell me. Should I take my time to go through this year or should I skip ahead? It's whatever kind of feedback I get from you guys. Also if you want to see the ring Lexi picked I'll put the link up at the end of this. Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving reviews it means so much to me. Love you guys! **.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product1%7C10101%7C10001%7C-1%7C990208201%7C15051%7C15051.15057 there's the link to the ring if you were curious to see it.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE (SADLY). THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI.**

The next morning Lexi woke up without Randy by her side. She got up out of bed, got dressed, and walked downstairs to find Randy and Ted arguing. She didn't want them to know she was there, so she stayed at the end of the stairs so she could hear what they were talking about.

"Why the hell are you so fucking jealous that we're getting married?" Randy yelled at Ted.

"I'm not jealous; I'm just disappointed in her."

"Why?"

"Because, you don't deserve her that's why! Look at you…you're a player and you always will be! And I don't want to be the one that she comes running to when you cheat on her!"

_Cheat on me? What does he mean…Randy wouldn't cheat on me…would he?_

"I wouldn't cheat on her Ted! I love her! And I'm sorry that I'm with her and you're not!" Randy yelled at Ted. Lexi didn't want things to go any further.

"Randy?" She somewhat yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen baby." Lexi walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Ted." She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Morning Lexi." He broke their hug and gave Randy a dirty look that Lexi saw. "I'm going to go work out, I'll be back later." Ted picked up his bags and slammed the door shut, making Lexi jump.

"Did you sleep ok?" Randy asked handing her a cup of orange juice and a plate of breakfast.

"I slept fine Randy." Lexi was a little pissed at both Ted and Randy. She couldn't believe that Ted would think about Randy cheating on her, and she was mad at Randy for not dropping it and bringing up that Ted was jealous.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked sitting next to her.

"No I'm not actually." Lexi turned to face Randy.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Why do you think Ted's jealous about this?" She didn't mean to ask that, it just kind of slipped out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't….I heard everything!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh! Would you cheat on me? Because you do have a wonderful reputation backstage!"

"NO! I would never do that to you! I love you way too much. Look I know I don't have a great reputation or anything, but when we started dating you made me change. You made me realize that I didn't want to be that guy anymore!"

"I'm sorry I just flipped out. I guess I just want to make sure before I get married to you."

"Hey Lexi, you have nothing to be sorry about. I don't blame you for questioning me…I would do the same thing if I was in your shoes." He kissed her temple.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" Lexi asked messing with her ring.

"Sure what is it?"

"Um...I know we both said we wanted to wait to get married. But since our vacation time is coming up in like, five months…"

"You want to get married while we have time off?"

"Yeah, but I totally understand if you don't want to. I was just bringing it up."

"Hey, if you want to wait…we'll wait. If you wanted to get married tomorrow, we will get married tomorrow. I have to ask though; does wanting to get married sooner have anything to do with Ted?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know…because you wanted to wait a year, but as soon as me and Ted got into it you wanted to get married in five months."

"No to be honest…I had a dream about our wedding last night. And it just made me want to get married to the man I love faster."

"Well then, I guess we're going to making a trip to the store so you can buy wedding magazines?"

"I'll go by myself. Do you want anything for lunch while I'm out?" She asked picking up her purse and Randy's keys.

"No I'm fine, Ted has his refrigerator loaded with food." Randy laughed.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few." She bent down and gave Randy a kiss.

"Be careful with my car!" He yelled before Lexi stepped outside.

**After Lexi got home from the store:**

"Randy?" Lexi yelled when she got in the house. She placed his keys on the kitchen table. It was way to quite in the house. "Randy?" She yelled again. _Where the heck is he?_ She thought. She took the bag with the magazines and walked upstairs into their room. "Randy?" there wasn't an answer from their room.

"Fuck yeah!" she heard someone yell. She walked into Cody's room to find Randy and Cody playing Xbox360.

"Hey babe." Randy said without looking up from the game.

"Are you guys playing Halo?" She asked sitting down on Cody's bed. Cody paused the game and turned to her.

"You know what Halo is?"

Who doesn't? I owned Randy in this game!"

"Hey, you said you wouldn't bring that up!" Randy whined.

"Dude give her the controller. I want to see how good she is at this game." Cody said to Randy. He gave Lexi the controller and with fifteen minutes she beat Cody. He sat on the floor shocked.

"You can play Halo….your my soul mate!" Cody said looking at Lexi.

"Sorry hun…Randy kind of beat you to the punch bowl." Lexi said standing up and walking back to their room.

"Why didn't you tell me she could play?"

"It was her hidden talent." Randy laughed walking out of his room.

"You're done playing?" she asked looking up from the magazines.

"Yeah, I came to spend time with you." He said sitting down on the bed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me she could play Halo?" Cody yelled from his room.

"I think he's upset." Lexi laughed.

"So, how many magazines did you get?" Randy asked looking into the bag.

"I don't know…like forty bucks worth." She smiled up at Randy.

"Geez, I guess you want the perfect wedding."

"No not really. As long as I'm with you at the end of the wedding, it'll be perfect no matter what."

"Do you know where you want to get married at? Let alone the date?"

"Don't know about the date…that will be announced the closer we get I guess. But I want to get married where my mom and dad got married in my hometown. If that's ok with you."

"Hey wherever you want to get married is fine by me. Do you have bridesmaids picked out?"

"My maid of honor is going to be Maryse hands down, well if she's ok with it. Then Kelly, Eve, and my cousin are going to be bridesmaids. What about you, do you have groomsmen picked out?"

"Well, I know I want my brother to be my best man. Then Cody, Ted, and Cena to be my grooms men."

"Oh my gosh…"

"What?" Randy asked Lexi.

"This means, I get to pick out your wedding band! I saw the perfect one when we got my ring! Oh I totally forgot about that, besides the dress shopping, I think getting your ring will be the best part." Lexi laughed. Cody walked into their room.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play Halo?" he asked sitting on the couch at the end of the bed.

"You're still freaked out that I can play that game?"

"Yeah, just a little Lexi…just a little!" They all laughed.

**Author's Note: Surprise, wedding is going to be sooner than we thought! Ok, in my last author's note I posted a link to the ring, but today I totally noticed that half the link was missing. If you wanted to see the ring and couldn't I'm so sorry! So, from here on out I will post the links first thing on my profile that way whoever wants to see her engagement ring, Randy's band, Lexi's band, and of course the wedding dress, it will all be on my page. At the end of the chapter if something like that is bought I will tell you in my note that the pictures are on my page. Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving the amazing comments! Love you guys! (Link for the ring will be on my profile!)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE (SADLY). THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI.**

**Monday Night Raw:**

Lexi was walking towards her locker room when someone yelled her name. She turned around to see Ted running to catch up with her.

"What's up Ted?" She asked opening her door letting Ted walk in behind her.

"I want to talk to you about some things." Ted sat down on the couch.

"Ok, I have to change first. Is that ok?" Lexi asked picking up her duffle bag.

"Yeah that's fine. Take your time." Lexi stepped into the bathroom and got dressed as fast as she could. The divas were having a bathing suit competition that night. Lexi didn't really want to do it, it was stupid. She slipped her outfit over the two piece she had on.

"Ted can you tie this for me?" She asked walking out of the bathroom turning around.

"Bathing suit competition tonight?" He asked tying the suit.

"Yeah it's stupid. But I can't complain too much I have a match tonight against Gail."

"Yeah…"

"What did you want to talk about?" She already knew what he was going to bring up.

"Why are you marrying Randy?"

"Because I love him. And I want to marry him."

"I don't think it's right Lexi. You heard how he is with the divas. Just because he's married isn't going to stop any of that!"

"Well, he promised me Ted. And right now that's all I can do is trust him. I know you're just looking out for me, and I appreciate that a lot! But if that's going to happen down the road, there's nothing I can do about it now."

"Yes there is! It's called don't marry him…please." Ted was practically begging.

"Why don't you want me to marry him. I know that's not the full reason Ted."

"Because Lexi…I still love you. Breaking up with you was the dumbest thing I ever did. I just keep thinking that it could be me and you getting married instead of you and Randy."

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous that me and Randy are getting married…and we're not? Ted I love you…and I always will, but we both now it wouldn't have worked out anyway. I know you would make a wonderful husband, and I would make you a wonderful wife…but Randy wouldn't have approved it."

"How cares what Randy would have thought?" Ted asked her.

"You did…wasn't that the reason we broke up in the first place, was because of Randy?"

"Lexi, I'm sorry…ever since we broke up I just keep thinking the same thing."

"I'm sorry Ted. Like I said, I love you and I always will, but I picked Randy. If anything I would want you to be happy for me." Lexi had tears in her eyes.

"Lex…don't cry please." Ted took a step towards her.

"I can't help it." A tear fell down Lexi's cheek. Ted couldn't help himself; he pulled Lexi towards him and kissed her. He was expecting her to pull away but she didn't, she kissed him back.

"Ted" she pulled back, "I can't…I'm sorry." Lexi ran out of the locker room. She was walking backstage messing with the ring the whole time. She bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" she didn't even look up and kept walking.

"Lexi?" Cody ran up to her. "Are you crying?"

"No, well yeah. I have something in my eye, so I'm forcing myself to cry. You know, flush it out." Lexi lied.

"Oh ok. Just making sure you were ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him and kept walking. She had five minutes until the stupid competition so she headed towards the curtain.

"Did you hear who was judging this Lexi?" Maryse asked meeting her halfway to the curtain.

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering. All I know is that some WWE superstar is judging. And I didn't know if you heard or not."

"Nope, I haven't heard. Did you get a custom suit for this?" Lexi asked.

"Yes I did…I got to be sexy!" Maryse laughed. "What about you hun, did you get a custom made one?"

"Yeah…I sure did." Lexi looked around and noticed that there was six girls "competing" all together. Maryse, Eve, Kelly, The Bella Twins, and herself. Then she noticed all of the WWE superstars walk by her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that they were going out there to watch." Maryse giggled.

"Oh god…like all of the guys?"

"Yeah of course." All of the guys were out there and one by one the diva's music hit. When they were all out in the ring, Cena joined them.

"Well, it looks like I'm the judge tonight!" Cena smirked as he told the crowd. "And of course the WWE universe is too. At the end I'll say the girls one by one and whoever gets the most noise made for them, wins!" With that Cena walked over to the corner and stood there. Maryse's music hit and she stripped out of her ring attire and revealed her suit. It was a plain hot pink two piece that had BE SEXY on the butt.

Next Eve's music hit and her bathing suit was a pair of boy shorts that were purple and her top looked like it was the diva championship belt. Lexi had to admit her outfit was really cool. The Bella Twins did theirs at the same time…and of course they had matching outfits. Lexi thought it would be Maryse, Eve and herself in the running to win. Lexi's theme music hit and she slowly started stripping out of her top. When she got it off, the top piece of her suit had DIBIASE and RHODES written on each side in gold. She slowly wiggled out of her skirt to reveal the bottoms. In big gold words on the butt ORTON was written. The crowd went wild for her outfit.

"Well boys and girls…I don't think I have to ask twice. The winner is Lexi!" She did her little smirk and shrug and went over and gave Cena a hug. The divas gathered their ring attire and walked up the ramp and backstage.

"Girl, I loved your outfit! I would totally wear that to the beach!" Maryse giggled linking her arm through Lexi's.

"I have something I need to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Um, me and Randy are getting married and…"

"Oh my gosh! I want to see the ring! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am telling you." Lexi laughed. "Come with me to my locker room. The ring's in there." They walked back to the room and Lexi pulled the ring out of her purse to show Maryse.

"I'm jealous! I love the ring, it's beautiful!"

"Thank you. Now I wanted to ask you something." Lexi said putting the ring back in her purse.

"What?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will! I get to pick out the dresses though!" Maryse gave Lexi a hug.

"Well, that's a fair deal. But I get to go with that way I get to approve!" Lexi laughed.

"Oh I'm so excited! When is the wedding?"

"Five months…"

"That's kind of close…but whatever. I'm happy for both of you! Now, get ready for your match, I'll talk to you later sexy." Maryse gave Lexi another hug and walked out of the locker room. Lexi changed back into her ring attire and went to Legacy's locker room. "Are you guys ready?" She asked when Cody opened the door.

"Yeah hold on. Randy, Ted come on Lexi's walking down there!" He yelled and before she could blink they were at the door. They walked down to the curtain where Gail had just walked out to her music. Lexi's music hit and Legacy walked down the ramp.

It was a very quick match, probably less than five minutes. Gail had hit her finisher on Lexi and won. Lexi rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp leaving Legacy running after her. She was suppose to act pissed, and it totally came off that way.

"Did you want to go out to each after our match?" Randy asked giving Lexi a kiss.

"Um…no, I'm not hungry. I would rather go back to Ted's and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just really tired. Just bring me something to eat." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to her locker room.

**After Raw at Ted's house:**

Randy walked into their room and found Lexi laying in bed watching Deal or No Deal. "I brought you something to eat. I didn't think you would want to eat it so I put it in the kitchen."

"Thanks Randy." She pulled the blankets farther up around her neck.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah a little, but I'm getting warm." She let out a little sigh.

"Is something wrong babe?" Randy asked laying down next to her.

"No, everything is fine. Like I said, I'm just really tired. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"That's fine." Randy gave her a kiss and went into the bathroom to change. When he walked out Lexi was already asleep. He got into bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep next to her.

**Author's Note: DRAMA! Ok, just to give you guys a heads up…I'm going all out for their wedding! Everything that is bought, there will be a link on my profile to the picture, and I will always tell you if the link is on my page. So far the only thing on my page is the engagement ring. It's the first thing on my page so if you want to see it, it's on my page! :) Thanks for reading and for the amazing reviews! Love you guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE (SADLY). THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI.**

**The Next Morning:**

The next morning Lexi woke up to find Randy's arm draped around her waist. She knew she had to tell him about the kiss or else Randy would never trust her again. She moved Randy's arm and got up to take a shower. She got dressed and started putting her hair up when someone knocked on the bathroom door. She opened it.

"Hey baby." Randy said giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Morning." She smiled handing him the toothpaste.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. She was trying to find the right words to tell Randy.

"Are you ok?" he asked going through his clothes, finally pulling out a black polo.

"I need to talk to you about something Randy." Randy looked worried so he went over and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong babe?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to say anything until I'm done…" she didn't take her eyes off the floor. She was afraid she would look at Randy and start crying.

"Of course. Just tell me what's going on."

"Well…" Lexi took a deep breath, "last night at the show…I was going to my locker room when someone yelled my name." A tear fell, "Um, I turned around and Ted was trying to catch up with me, so I went into the room and invited Ted in. He told me he wanted to talk to me about something. So I told him ok. We basically just talked about the wedding and he told me he didn't want me to marry you, because he didn't want to see me get hurt pretty much." She looked up at Randy who was staring at the floor nodding his head. "Um…anyway, he told me he loved me…and I told him I loved him too. I mean he was always there for me and everything. And…." Lexi broke down crying. Randy wrapped her into his arms telling her it was ok and to continue. "We kissed Randy…." Randy let go of Lexi and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She heard it lock.

She got up and headed down the hallway and knocked on Cody's door.

"Lexi, are you ok?" He asked when he opened it. She just walked up to him and started crying. "Babe, you got to tell me what's wrong."

"Um…last night something happened and I told Randy about it."

"What happened?"

"Me and Ted kissed…" she started crying harder. Cody started to rub her back.

"Where's Randy?"

"He locked himself in the bathroom…Cody, please go talk to him for me. I didn't mean to hurt him, he just happened and it was one kiss. I stopped I swear, I don't want him to hate me because of this…I love him so much and I can't lose him Cody." She asked looking up at him. He wasn't about to say no to her. He kissed her on the head and walked off towards their room and shut the door.

"Randy?" Cody knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Can we talk? Just you and me…man to man?" Cody laughed a little.

Randy walked out of the bathroom, his eyes were all red and Cody could tell he was crying. "What's up Cody?"

"Um, Lexi came to my room just now."

"And…"

"She's heartbroken Randy. She didn't want to hurt you or anything. She told me the story and she told me she stopped the kiss…she thinks she's going to lose you man."

"Cody, she's never going to lose me. But how am I supposed to act? My fiancé kissed Ted! Am I supposed to act ok with that?" Randy's eyes started to water.

"No, I wouldn't be ok. But I would make sure my future wife knew I wasn't mad at her, and I was proud of her for stopping it at a kiss. I would let her know I wasn't leaving."

"Is she in your room?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her to come back in her ok?" Cody walked out of the door and into the hallway. Moments later Lexi was standing in the doorway biting her bottom lip, tears pouring down her face. She saw Randy rub his hands over his head and he kept his hands over his face. She noticed his shoulders moving like he was crying. She closed the door and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Randy…I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't want to get married anymore…"

"I love you." He gave her a hug. He didn't care if he was crying anymore.

"I'm sorry…." He cried into his chest.

"Don't be. Thank you for telling me, and thank you for stopping it." He took a deep breath and stopped crying.

"Don't hate Ted…hate me if anything."

"Hey! Don't say that, I could never hate you or Ted!" She looked up at him, her eyeliner and mascara running down her cheeks. Randy just ran his thumbs over her cheeks to remove some of the makeup. He bent his head down and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Lexi put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down on top of her. Randy had to stop himself. "Lexi, we can't…you wanted to wait until our wedding night and I promised you." He sat back up on the bed. She bit her lip and walked into the bathroom to fix her makeup. She was almost done when Randy leaned in the doorway.

"What?"

"I love you, that's all." Randy smiled at her. "Come on, let's go eat some breakfast." He held out his hand for Lexi to take and they walked into the kitchen hand in hand. She walked over to Cody sitting down on his lap, and putting her head on his shoulder. Randy poured some coffee for Lexi and himself and slid it to her.

"Thanks babe." She smiled at him.

"Anytime." He winked at her making her giggle.

"So, I'm taking everything is ok?" Cody whispered in Lexi's ear.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Um…where's Ted?"

"He left really early, I don't know where he went, but my money is on the gym."

"Are we going to go out training today?" Randy asked taking a sip of the coffee.

"Later…" Lexi said thinking of what Cody said. The last thing she would want to happen was for Randy and Ted to get into it because of her.

"Hey Lexi, last night we stopped at the movie place…and I ordered your favorite!" Cody smiled down at Lexi, whose head was still laid back on his shoulder.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" Lexi's face lit up.

"Yup, the new one." Lexi jumped off Cody's lap and ran into the living room.

"Are you two idiots coming?" Lexi yelled. Cody and Randy laughed at went in there to join Lexi. She made Randy sit on one side and Cody on the other. She had a huge smile on her face, but Cody knew it would soon disappear. Lexi kept grabbing onto one of the guys freaking out.

"You're scared of this movie?" Randy asked her.

"Yes! It's one of my favorite movies, but it freaks me out…but not as bad as Paranormal Activity 2!"

"Again…how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry!"

"It's ok baby." Lexi said giving him a kiss. She heard the front door open then close. She grabbed Randy's hand. She didn't want him to do anything stupid. Ted walked upstairs with his bags and came back through the living room.

"Do you want to watch this with us Ted?" Randy offered.

"I'm not big into the horror movies, but thanks anyway Randy." Ted walked into the kitchen.

"When this goes off, can we go to the gym?" Lexi asked not wanting things to be weird in the house.

"Yeah, we only have like five minutes left, so I'll get our stuff up." Randy got up and walked upstairs.

"Do you want to go with us Codes?" she asked.

"You know what…I think I'll stay." Lexi was getting the movie out of the DVD player when someone came up and smacked her butt.

"Knock it off Randy!"

"Sorry, it was out there!"

"What does that mean? Are you saying I have a big butt?"

"No, now come on let's go."

**Author's Note: Randy seems to be taking everything ok so far when he say Ted that morning…more drama to come though! So please review, love it when you guys do, it makes me want to continue writing! I've been looking for Lexi's wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses and I think I found them, but sadly you will have to wait to see them…I'm mean I know! :D Love you guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE (SADLY). THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI.**

**At the gym:**

"So, what are the plans for Raw next Monday?" Lexi asked starting to run on the treadmill.

"I don't know something with all four of us." Randy replied lifting weights.

"Hey did you bring an extra set of headphones…mine just broke." Lexi said taking her broken headphones out of her iPod.

"Yeah, if I have a pair they're in the hummer glove box. Do you want me to run out for you?" He sat up.

"No, I'll run out real fast." Lexi jumped off the treadmill and went out to the hummer. She opened the glove box looking for headphones, but she didn't find them…she found something else. Lexi went back inside and went over to the punching bag.

"Didn't find them?"

"No." she simply said before hitting the bag really hard making her hand bust open.

"Hey, you're supposed to wear gloves, so that doesn't happen." Randy said walking up to her. He grabbed her hand to look at it.

"Don't its fine." Lexi pulled her hand away from Randy.

"Babe, you need stitches. That's a really bad."

"It's fine Randy! Just leave it be!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked away from him.

"Lexi, I really think I should take you to the hospital for that." He pointed to her hand.

"Just take me back to Ted's, I'll clean it up there." She grabbed her bag and stormed out to the hummer with Randy behind her.

**At Ted's:**

"Well that was a fast workout." Cody said when he saw Lexi and Randy walk in.

"Only because of this one." Randy laughed pointing at Lexi.

"Shut up!" she yelled and walked into the kitchen where Ted was.

"What happened to your hand?" Ted asked walking up to her.

"I busted it open." She laughed.

"Can I ask how?" Ted laughed back.

"I got mad…so I went and hit the punching bag…without gloves on, and this is what happened." She lifted her hand to show Ted.

"Come on, let's get it cleaned up and see how bad it is." Ted turned on the sink and made Lexi run the water over her hand while he went and got the first aid kit.

"How does it look?" Ted asked walking back into the kitchen.

"I don't know, I'm scared to look at it." Ted walked over and turned the water off and lifted her hand up so he could look.

"It's not _that_ bad. Just needs some gauze on it and you should be good." Ted got into the kit and pulled some spray, gauze, and gauze tape.

"And Randy said I needed stitches. Wait, is that going to burn?" she asked pointing to the spray she saw Ted take out of the kit.

"No, I promise. I'll do it fast, that way you won't feel anything from it ok?" he smiled up at her.

_Oh god Lexi, what are you doing? You can't be falling for Ted again! You're marrying Randy not Ted…remember that!_ She kept telling herself that over and over again. Ted sprayed her cut really fast and he was right, she didn't feel it. He taped it up and put everything away.

"Do you think I can wrestle Monday without it busting open?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I'll look at it every day. Then Monday night I'll ask you to make your hand into a fist, and if you can do that fine I don't see why not. But if you can't make your hand into a fist then I'm not going to let you wrestle."

"Oh, you're not going to let me wrestle? Well, we will see about that one Mr. DiBiase." Lexi laughed. Randy cleared his throat making his presence known.

"Can I talk to you alone Lexi?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, go up to the room." Lexi said walking behind him. When they got up there Lexi jumped on the bed and sat Indian style while Randy leaned against the wall. "So…what's up?" she asked him.

"Why did you get mad?"

"That…" Lexi made a face and Randy tried to hold in his laugh.

"Seriously...why did you get mad?"

"Because…Randy, I would much rather not get into it right now."

"Get into it?"

"Yeah, I don't want to fight with you about it. I'm sick and tired of fighting with you about everything!"

"Why would we fight over this? You went out to the hummer to see if I had an extra set of headphones, came back in and you were like a different person you know?"

"Do you really want to know why I got overly mad and busted my hand open?" Lexi stood up and walked down the stairs and outside to Randy's hummer. She got in the glove box and pulled something out and went back inside to their room. "This is why Randy!" she yelled throwing a picture at him. He looked down at the picture of him and Kelly kissing. "You know, if anything I thought she would tell me about it."

"Lexi, I can explain this."

"How? Look at the date, it was last Monday's! You can't lie about it Orton." She yelled.

"I'm sorry…" he said barely above a whisper.

"Well, I guess we're even…you kissed her and I kissed Ted. I can't believe you got mad at me over what I did. At least I came out and told you the morning after it happened. When were you going to tell me about this huh? Oh that's right…you were just going to "hide" the picture from me." Lexi sighed and looked at her engagement ring. "I think you should have these back." She handed him the ring and necklace.

"Lexi…" Randy tried talking but Lexi cut him off.

"We can't do this Randy. I feel like I don't even know you, and you don't know me. We can't keep saying sorry to each other then moving on to the next fight. I would love to stay your friend and see where this takes us…but as of right now…" she sighed, "the wedding's off." She walked out of the room and downstairs. Randy just sat on the bed and looked down at the ring and necklace, he was heartbroken. He didn't mean to do this to her but she was right; they would fight then move on to the next fight. But worst of all, Ted was right. Randy hurt Lexi just like Ted said he would.

Cody was on the couch watching Pawn Stars when he saw Lexi walk in looking sad. She walked over to him and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head onto his shoulder. Lexi was messing with his hands when he noticed her ring was off…and the necklace. He knew something was up but didn't know if he should say anything.

"Can we talk Cody?" she asked sitting up.

"Yeah come on, let's go out to the basketball court to be alone." He stood up and they walked outside and to the court.

"Um…I just called off the wedding with Randy." She looked down.

"What why?" Cody asked shocked.

"Today when we were at the gym, I asked Randy if he had an extra pair of headphones since mine broke. He told me he might have a pair in his glove box and I told him I would go out there after he offered. Well I didn't find the headphones…but I found something else." She dug the tip of her shoe into the dirt surrounding the court.

"Lexi…what did you find?"

"I found a picture of him and Kelly kissing. I thought it might have been an old picture of them together until I looked at the date on it. It was from last Monday Cody. He didn't tell me about it, hell neither did Kelly. But Randy got all mad at me for kissing Ted and he couldn't even bring that up to me? So I told him I pretty much couldn't do it anymore. Fighting, saying sorry, then walking into the next fight. I also told him I would love…." Lexi stopped looking past Cody. Cody looked at Lexi puzzled wondering why she stopped and he followed her look to Randy standing outside the fence.

"Do you mind Cody?" Randy asked walking towards them.

Cody looked at Lexi who nodded and Cody walked out of the court and back inside.

"What's up?" she asked trying to be nice to him.

"I think I should tell you the truth about me…about everything that way, you will know everything about me. Then if you want, you can tell me the truth about you. We won't fight, we will just put all of this behind us, and hopefully, you'll take the necklace and the ring back. And we can start over fresh." Randy smiled at her.

"Do you promise we won't fight Randy?" she bit her bottom lip.

"I promise! No storming off mad, no yelling, not interrupting. Just you listening to me, and me listening to you."

"Alright. Can we go somewhere else though…like the park down the road or something?"

"Yeah come on, we can walk if you want."

"Yeah, that's fine." Lexi walked over to Randy and laced her arm through his and they made their way down to the park.

**Author's Note: Oh no…DRAMA! LOL I love drama to tell you the truth! So in the next chapter it will all be Randy's story and everything. Then the chapter after that is going to be Lexi's story, just so you know how that is broken up. But I will also say that at the top of the chapter who's telling the story that way I don't have to be like "Randy said." And everything just first person, beginning to end. But besides that, what do you think? Too much fighting between the couple, or do you think it makes the story interesting? Because the last thing I would want to do is lose readers because my story is too "predictable" because of the fighting. Thanks for reading, and I hope you leave me an awesome review! Love you guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE (SAD I KNOW). THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI. This chapter is mostly all from Randy's point of view as he tells his story to Lexi.**

**At The Park:**

Lexi and Randy walked over to the picnic tables and sat down across from each other.

"Do you want to go first?" Lexi asked Randy.

"Sure…I'll just start from the beginning I guess, give you my life story." Randy laughed. "Alright, um I've always loved wrestling thanks to my dad but I made my debut in 2000 at the Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling, in St. Louis. I won the OVW Hardcore Championship on two separate occasions by defeating Mr. Black in February of 2001, and Flash Flanagan in May of 2001. So I guess I caught the eye of some people because I had my first televised WWE match that was against Hardcore Holly on _SmackDown!_ on April 25, and I got drafted to Raw in September of 2002. I really loved wrestling; it felt like I fit in doing something I loved. I got injured and I was out for months. And when I came back I was in this huge soon to be story line with Ric, Hunter, and Dave and when we started that storyline my career took off. Then I started to notice that I could pretty much get any woman I wanted. I won't lie to you; it felt great knowing these girls would do anything to spend a night with me. When Evolution broke up I was on my own for about a year then I was in another storyline but this time with Adam for Rated RKO. I faced Triple H in a Last Man Standing match at One Night Stand for the title and that's when I broke my collar bone. And uh, just before I made my comeback, I re-injured myself in a motorcycle accident." Randy paused before starting back up again.

"Then we started the whole Legacy thing with Cody and Ted. It was great in the beginning and everything; we were the biggest heels in the company, and no fans liked us. Sure I could still the get the girls but that was only because I was famous. In Evolution I got the girls because I was the young, handsome one of the group. But anyway one night Cody and I were in the locker-room waiting for Ted to come back and before we knew it, he found himself a new friend. That's when I told myself I was going to bug the crap out of you every chance I got. I have to admit, you weren't my type in the beginning. Sure I thought you were drop dead gorgeous and everything, but you didn't throw yourself at me like the other divas. I wasn't with any girls off screen, but on screen I was with Kelly for like a couple of days, nothing big. Then the night we got into the fight it hit me like a semi truck…I had fallen in love with you, and I kept trying to tell myself that wasn't true. Not that I didn't want to, but just for the fact that we acted like we hated each other and in a way I didn't want to break your heart." Randy looked up to see the tears in Lexi's eyes.

"Go on…finish telling me your story…" Lexi bit her bottom lip.

"Ok, anyway I truly did feel bad for going that far; you know the fight and everything. So I went to your room you were staying at to apologize. Then everything that happened…happened. As far as the picture of me and Kelly, she came to my locker-room wanting to take pictures with the crew and everything. I told her she just missed Ted and Cody because she wanted a group shot of all four of us. She told me that was fine but still wanted a picture of us together. I didn't tell her no or anything I thought it would just be a picture. So before she took the picture she gave me a kiss on the cheek, I even knew you would be ok with that. It didn't mean anything. She took the picture then told me she wanted another one just in case that one didn't come out well. Again I didn't tell her no, but the second time she kissed me on the lips, and I didn't do anything to stop her. She took the picture then walked out of the room. She came back not even an hour later with the picture…she had her laptop and she downloaded the pictures then emailed them to a main computer then printed them off that night. When she handed me the picture I was walking out to the hummer with our bags and I just threw it in the glove box." Randy looked up to see Lexi nod her head.

"Is that everything?" she asked him.

"Well, yeah. Besides the fact that I still want you to be my fiancé and I want to get married to you and have a family. I love you Lexi that should be all that matters. And the only reason I didn't tell you about the picture is because it meant nothing. And I totally forgot it was in there. If I would have remembered I would have thrown it out, I promise." Randy reached across the table and took Lexi's hand. She was shaking and he was worried to hear her story.

"Thanks for telling me everything Randy." She smiled at him. "But after I tell you everything about me, I'm almost positive you won't want to marry me."

"Whatever! I will always want to marry you! Why do you think I fight you so much when we argue? It's because I don't want to lose you. Now tell me your side and everything." He smirked at her and she returned it.

"Ok, here it goes…"

**Author's Note: Wow, so we got to know a little about Randy, and everything he was "talking" about when he was explaining wrestling I got off a website so for the most part everything is true…the only thing that isn't probably is about the girls and stuff lol. So anyway what do you guys think? The next chapter is Lexi's story, and then we will see about the wedding. Either it's still off, or they will move on and act like it never happened. So please leave me an amazing review. Love you guys and thank you for reading my story. And yes I know this chapter is REALLY short!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI. This chapter is mainly told in Lexi's point of view.**

"Ok here it goes…when I was younger I watched a little wrestling here and there when it was on, my parents didn't approve of it much. But when I turned 13 I watched it nonstop and my parents caught on that I really loved it. My dad took me to a show once or twice and on the way home we would always have the same conversation about how I wanted to do that for a living and it was a dream job of mine. So the Christmas of my 14 birthday my dad told me I had another gift but we had to go get it. My first thought was a car that came out and I wanted it so bad. But I packed my bags and me, mom, and dad were out on the road. We pulled up to this building and I had no clue what was going on and my dad told me to go in there, well when I walked in I noticed it was a wrestling school. They told me I was too young to be pulled up but that they would train me anyway. So I stayed there until I was 19 and Florida's wrestling school wanted me there, so I packed up and went down there. I was there for about 2 years then ECW wanted me. And of course I wasn't going to say no to that! I went there and was there for about 6 years then I got a call from WWE headquarters. So I jumped on a plane flew out there, and here I am!" Lexi laughed. "Um, I hated your guts because of what you did, sleep with someone then leave them two days later. I hated it because the girls that I clicked with would come running back to me crying because of you. Then when I went to the locker-room with Ted and saw you and talked to you, and I thought you were hot of course, but like you said about me…you weren't my type. Usually I fall for guys like Ted…" she looked up at Randy who was all ears, nodding his head when he felt it was right, smiling when she said something.

"This brings me to the next thing you should know about me. Um…Ted and I dated behind your back. The only reason we didn't tell you was because Ted didn't know how you would act about it. And he didn't want to break up with me. The night you stopped by to apologize, he came to my room hours after you stopped by and I told him about it. He told me basically, we couldn't do it anymore because of you. Ted thought you were trying to date me and all of this other crap so we broke up…and I was devastated by it. But then you happened. And for awhile I thought it would be the same thing with Ted, sneaking around people's backs. Cody knew about it and we hid it from Ted. The night we got into really bad backstage, was because he found out about it and was mad that Cody didn't tell him. I don't have feelings for him like that anymore. But I told him once and I'll tell him again, I will always love him, but just not like that. That's why he's always so jealous of us. It's because I'm with you and not him. And that's why I told you about the kiss…I didn't want to lose your trust if he told you about it, because I don't know if he would have changed the story because he likes me."

"Is that it?" Randy asked.

"Yeah…that's it pretty much."

"Thank you for talking to me and letting me talk to you about all of this Lexi." He pulled her hand up and kissed it. She got up and went over by him and sat on his lap.

"I love you Randy. And I'm sorry for calling off the wedding…but no one besides Cody knew about it…so if you still want to, we can act like none of the shit ever happened and we can go about our lives."

"I love you too…and that sounds like a plan to me." He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked starting to blush.

"Sure that's what this time is for…"

"I really can't wait till our wedding night." She giggled.

"Trust me, I can't either. Now let's go back to the house that way you can put your ring and necklace back on!" they walked back to the house.

"Lexi, Maryse called for you. She said you don't have to call her back but she wanted me to tell you that she found a dress she wanted to take you to look at." Cody said looking down at the piece of paper he wrote the message down on.

"When does she want to look at it?" Lexi asked sitting down on the couch next to Randy.

"She said…next Monday morning. She said the shop is down the road from the arena, so she said she wants to steal you for the day."

"Alright sweat! Wait, where is Raw at next Monday?"

"Grand Rapids, Michigan." Randy said.

"That's what I thought…thank you." Lexi laughed and placed her head on Randy's shoulder.

**Author's Note: Yay! Everything is fine between them and now onto wedding business! What dress did Maryse find that she wants to show Lexi? Next chapter will skip to Monday and I will have the link for the dress Maryse found up next chapter as well. Please leave an amazing review after you read. Love reading what you think of my story! Love you guys! And again yes I know it's a really short chapter but all I wanted was her little story.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI.**

**Monday/Grand Rapids/With Maryse and Lexi:**

"So…how have you two been?" Maryse asked Lexi walking into the store.

"Amazing." She lied. She didn't want to go into how they fought made up, then got into it again.

"So, who are the bridesmaids?"

"Well, you're the maid of honor…Eve, my cousin, and I was thinking about asking Randy's sister." Yeah she knew she told Randy she wanted Kelly but not after what happened. She would still invite Kelly but she wasn't going to be standing up there with her. Plus her and Kelly grew kind of distant and everything. "So, where is this dress you were telling me about?" she laughed looking at the dresses hanging up.

"I don't know it's here though because I saw it!" she laughed.

"Well, what does it look like?" Lexi asked.

"It's cute…that's all you need to know." Maryse smiled at Lexi. "But it's your wedding, if you see one you like; I'll try it on for you."

"Really? I mean I told you that you could pick out the dress…I trust you."

"Well, what's your color scheme thingy?"

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it Maryse. I guess whatever color we find the dress in."

"Hun, you can get different colors on these bridesmaids' dresses. Just because one of them is blue doesn't mean it has to be blue."

"It doesn't really bother me any. Whatever you like, I'm fine with."

"I love you for letting me be your maid of honor." Maryse said hugging her.

"Well, it wasn't that hard of a choice. Sure we hate each other onscreen, but you were the only girl I actually liked for awhile backstage."

"What about this one?" Maryse asked pulling a dress down.

"It looks like a proms dress…"

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Maryse laughed and put the dress back. "Are you going to try on wedding dresses while we're here?"

"No…not yet. I want all of us girls together when I try them on."

"Finally! Here it is!" Maryse said pulling down the dress.

"Maryse it's beautiful. Is that the one you wanted for you girls?"

"Yeah, but only if you like it."

"I love it! You'll look sexy!" Lexi laughed.

"No I can't. It's your day not mine! So if you think I'll look sexy in it, I'm putting it back."

"Oh no you're not! I love that dress. What other colors can it come in?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know, let's go ask." The girls took the dress up to the counter and asked the question. They decided that they would come back in two days for the fittings. Lexi still had to ask Randy's little sister Becky if she wanted to be in the wedding. If she said yeah then she was buying her a plane ticket and flying her out there.

**Monday Night Raw:**

Lexi didn't have a match for the night so she would escort the guys for their matches. Randy was putting the Legacy boys on a test. They had singles competitions and if they lost they would be kicked out, if they won, nothing happened. It was as simple as that. Cody's match was the first one up on the lineup. Lexi went and changed into my new outfit. She had a pair of gold shorts, which again barely covered her butt, and a top that looked like a bra that was black. She put on her black wrestling boots that went up to her knees. After she had on her outfit, she threw her hair into a high pony; and went out to find Cody waiting for her.

"Are you ready Lexi?" he asked.

"Yeah come on." She put her arm through his and walked into position. Randy was already down by the announcement table waiting for the match. Cody's music hit and I walked him down the ramp and into the ring. I told him good luck and gave him a hug and got out of the ring and took a seat next to Randy. It was a pretty boring match she had to admit to herself. Cody won of course and she jumped in the ring to celebrate with him. She threw his arm in the air and pointed at him. I walked him up the ramp and backstage where Randy was close behind.

"Baby!" Lexi yelled and jumped into Randy's arms and gave him a kiss.

"You're happy to see me." He laughed giving her another kiss.

"Yes I am. I have a question for you." Randy placed her back on the ground and looked at her. "Do you think your sister would be in the wedding as one of my bridesmaids? I didn't want Kelly to be up there after what happened."

"Yeah I'm sure she would, I'll call her now." Randy took out his phone and called his sister. "She said she would love to." Randy said still talking on the phone.

"Ok, tell her she needs to come to Grand Rapids, Michigan in two days. Tell her I'll buy the ticket but we need her for the bridesmaids fitting."

"Did you hear that Becky?" he asked his sister. "Alright when you get to the airport call me and I'll come pick you up ok? Yeah, love you too sis." He hung up his phone.

There was a diva match before Ted's match. So I walked around backstage with Randy just talking about random stuff that popped into our heads. They saw the divas walk backstage and they had to get down there. Randy gave Lexi a kiss and walked down the ramp. When commercial come on she was to walk Ted down to the ring that way when Raw came on they were already out there. She gave Ted a hug and told him good luck. He won his match, so it looked like Legacy wasn't breaking up. She got into the ring and did the same thing she did to Cody, threw his arm up and pointed at him.

Randy didn't have a match that night so when they got backstage they all changed and headed to the hotel. All four of them were sharing a suit and when Becky came up she would be sharing it with her as well. Lexi was lying on her stomach watching TV in her and Randy's room when he sat down next to her.

"Did you have fun looking at dresses with Maryse today babe?" he asked looking away from the TV down at Lexi.

"Yea, it was fun. We found the dress but like I said we just have to get the girls in for the fittings. Maryse is built just like my cousin so I'm just going to ship the dress out to her with a note asking if she'll be in my wedding as a surprise." She smiled at Randy.

"Well, I'm tired and the boys are asleep, so I'm going to go to bed." Randy said pulling his shirt off. When he looked at Lexi he saw her staring at him. "What?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She got up from the bed and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him bend down to give her a kiss. For a WWE diva, Lexi was actually pretty short. She was 5'5 while Randy was 6'4, so every time they kissed either she was standing on her tippy toes or he was picking her up. And if that didn't happen Randy would have to bend down, which she always found cute. Lexi deepened the kiss when Randy broke away.

"What?" Lexi asked taking her arms down from around his neck.

"We can't! I told you, wedding night…and you make it so hard for me when you do that."

"Sorry…I just wanted to kiss you, and we haven't kissed like that in forever."

"I know we haven't Lex, and it's only because I don't want to rush things with you." She smiled at him and went into the bathroom to change. She came out in an oversized Randy Orton shirt, which caught Randy's eye. "You're killing me!"

"No, I can't do that!" Lexi giggle climbing up on the bed right next to Randy. He scooted over making room for her. Her back was right up on Randy's chest and her head was right under his chin. Every time he took a breath of air Lexi would laugh because it made her back arch with his stomach. Randy would laugh a little too. He gave her a kiss on her head and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note: Ok, so the bridesmaid's dress that Maryse picked out is up on my profile. I don't know if the color change will be the picture, but just in case I'll put what colors the dress is going to be. Another thing, I'm thinking about writing another story that goes along with a song, but I don't know…what do you guys think? It will be a wrestling story but it won't have Randy in it since he's the main character of this story. But what do you guys think? Should I write another story or no? Thanks for reading (please leave an amazing review!) Love you guys! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER LEXI. (Sorry if this confuses people, but I'm writing this in Lexi's pov now…it's easier for me for some reason. Sorry for the change.)**

Becky had flown in and I took the girls to their fittings. I was nervous that the other girls wouldn't get along with her but they acted like she was one of us. This made me so happy. We ordered the dresses and in 3 weeks we have to come back to double check that they fit right, and that's also when I'm flying my cousin Taylor her dress. I dropped Eve and Maryse off at the hotel they were staying at and I headed back to our hotel with Becky. I had to admit she was amazing, nothing like her brother. And I was glad she accepted me into the family.

"So, when are you coming to meet the rest of the family?" Becky asked me in the elevator.

"I don't know, Randy never brought it up to me. Probably the next time Raw is in St. Louis." We got off the elevator and went to our room.

"Randall Keith Orton!" Becky yelled in the room, which made me bust up laughing.

"What?" he asked walking out of the bedroom.

"When are you taking her to meet the family?" Becky pointed at me.

"When Raw is back in St. Louis…which is next week."

"Told you Becky." I smirked at her.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face." She laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Randy asked giving me a hug.

"She asked me when I was going to meet the family. And I told her next time Raw was in your hometown and I guess she wanted to double check." I laughed and gave Randy a kiss.

"GROSS!" Becky yelled walking back into the living room seeing me and Randy kiss.

"It's not that bad! I've seen worse with you!" he laughed.

"Don't bring that up!" Becky threatened him.

"I would love to hear this story." I said.

"You're mean…now I see why he likes you!"

"I'm not that bad." I said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Do you really want to know the story Lexi?" Randy asked me.

"No. I don't to be honest; I was just messing with Becky here."

"I love you!" she laughed giving me another hug. I smiled at her and went into the room me and Randy were sharing. I was pulling my shoes off when I felt hands wrap around my waist. Randy gave me a kiss on the neck.

"So how did it go?" he asked me sitting down on the bed.

"Really good. We got the dresses ordered so…yeah." I plopped down on the bed.

"You ok there?"

"I'm so tired to be honest." I said closing my eyes. Just then Becky popped her head into our room.

"I'm going out you two. My old high school friend lives up here and she invited me over, so I might stay there for the night." She said.

"Wait, which high school friend?" Randy asked sitting up.

"Do you remember Dennis Carter?"

"Oh the one I used to beat up on?"

"Yes." She laughed "that one. It's his little sister Allison, remember…Ally?" she asked.

"Oh, Ally! The one that was obsessed with me! Yeah don't tell her I stay in this hotel please!" he begged his little sister.

"I won't! But most likely I'm going to end up staying over there for the night, so I'll see you later Randy and Lex." She waved at both of us and left the hotel room.

I sighed, "I can barely keep my eyes open." I complained.

"Then take a nap you dork."

"I don't want to Randy." I laughed at him.

"Well then…you're just going to stay tired I guess." He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I'm going to take a shower really fast." I said getting up and going into the bathroom. I took a fast shower and walked out in a bikini.

"What are you in that for?" Randy asked.

"Because I forgot to take clothes in there and this is what I had in the bathroom that was clean. So I'm just going to throw clothes over it." I said pulling out a pair of jean shorts and a tanktop and putting them on. "Where did Ted and Cody go?" I asked Randy.

"They went to the gym. Speaking of which, how is your hand holding up?"

"Really good, just scabbed up." I said rubbing me hand over my busted knuckles.

"So, did you look at wedding dresses yet?"

"Nope, going to look at those when Taylor gets her dress and I fly her out to wherever we're at that way she can be there with Becky, Maryse and Eve."

"Gosh, I can't wait to marry you!" he said giving me another kiss.

"Neither can I baby." I smiled into our kiss.

**Author's Note: Ok for some reason, I'm really bored writing this story…so I hate doing this but the next story will most likely be the wedding…but I just lost interest in this story. And trust me I hate it as much as you guys do. But I think it's because I wrote another story but I don't know. So next time I post the wedding dress and rings will be up on my page. Sorry you guys.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER LEXI. Author's Note: Ok like I said in the chapter before this, I'm getting a little bored with this story and I don't know what else I can make happen. So, as much as I hate to do this…this chapter will be the wedding. Just a few things before I start to write the main story: 1.) The Miz won money in the bank :) I'm happy about that. 2.) Pretty much the people related to Lexi in this chapter are based off my wonderful family…and "family" 3.) After I post this I will work on putting the links up to everything to do with the wedding. So with that being said, let's get this wedding going…oh and also, I'm going ALL out on this, so it might be a long chapter.**

**Wedding Day:**

"So, are you nervous?" my cousin Taylor asked walking into the room I had with the girls.

"No I'm not, I can't wait to marry that man!" the girls laughed.

"Just to let you know…I'm going to bawl like a baby." Maryse said giving me a hug with tears in her eyes already.

"Don't…" I almost started crying when all the girls yelled at Maryse for making me cry.

"So, when are mom and dad going to get here?" Eve asked.

I looked at the clock, it was 9:30 and the wedding started at 1:00. "Mom's probably going to get here around 11:30 and dad is going to meet me at the church."

"I can't wait till you become my sister!" Becky said practically jumping on top of me.

"Can't….breathe…" I gasped for air.

"Sorry." Becky giggled. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Becky ran over to the door and stuck her head into the hall. "Randy, you know the rule, you can't see the bride the day of the wedding." I heard Becky say. "Yes, I know that…yes….hell no!"

"What's going on?" I somewhat yelled at Becky.

"Randy's trying to bribe me to see you! It's not going to happen Randy, now go! Yes, I'll tell her." Becky closed the door and plopped down on the bed. "I don't see what you see in my brother Lexi. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and he can't wait to marry you."

"That's what I see in your brother, he's sweet!" I blushed.

The morning went pretty well, nothing to big except Randy kept calling my cell trying to talk to me. Every time Becky would pick up and yell at him. I handed the girls their gifts for being in the wedding. Nothing big or anything, just a necklace with their initials, a gift card to places I knew they loved. Like Maryse got a Victoria Secret card, Eve got a card to a clothing store she loved to shop at, Taylor got a gift card to a book store (girl loves to read, every time you see her, she has a book in hand), and Becky got a couple of cards. I got her a card to the movie theaters, a clothing store, and some fast food restaurant she was always going to. The girls gave me hugs and said thanks and they all put on their necklaces. There was a knock on the door and Becky went and got it. My mom Brandy popped her head around the corner.

"Mommy!" I yelled and ran over to her. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you sweetie…nervous?"

"No, actually I'm not. I can't wait to get married." I smiled at her and she pulled me into another hug.

"I hope you know your father is a mess!"

"Is he?"

"Yeah, of course why wouldn't he be? You're the baby of the family and the only girl. God only knows how Shane and Josh are doing." She laughed.

"Well, I have a surprise for those two losers." I laughed and pulled my mom into the main room with all the girls. "Mommy, this is Maryse, Eve, Becky…and of course Taylor." I pointed to each of them. "Girls, this is my mom Brandy."

"Nice to meet you." Maryse said giving her a hug, followed by Eve, then Becky.

"Are you girls ready to get ready?" my mom asked pulling her cell phone out.

"Mom, who are you calling?" I asked.

"It's a surprise for you." My mom smiled and told someone what room we were in. Not even two minutes later someone knocked on the door and my mom answered it.

"Amber!" I yelled giving her a hug. "Guys…this is my brother Josh's wife Amber. Amber this is Maryse, Eve, and Becky."

"Nice to meet you girls. So, your mom talked me into doing hair and makeup." She smiled at me.

"This girl does wonders with makeup and hair!" I laughed. The girls got up and all got into their dresses. I couldn't help but to smile when they walked out all ready. "You girls look beautiful…I mean not like you already aren't but….wow!"

"Ready bug?" my mom asked me. She's called me bug for as long as I can remember, I guess it was a shorter nickname for my nickname ladybug. Don't ask how I ever got that…but my mom and dad have always called me that. I smiled and nodded and headed into the bathroom with my mom and Amber to get ready. I walked out about a half an hour later and the girls clapped.

"Oh my gosh! You look breath taking!" Maryse said getting up from the couch and hugging me.

"I just wanted to say I love you girls so much, and I'm so happy you could be a part of this day with me and Randy." I choked up a little bit.

"Don't cry!" Becky threatened me. "You'll ruin your makeup!" she laughed. I looked at the clock and sighed.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them. They all nodded. We were about to leave until I stopped them all.

"What?" Eve asked as I made them come back into the main room.

"Pictures…duh!" I laughed pulling out my camera and taking pictures of everyone and group shots. And different pictures of me and the girls by ourselves. "Now I'm ready." I laughed and headed down to the limo waiting for us girls.

**At the church:**

The guy's limo wasn't there yet so me and the girls made a mad dash to our room waiting for us so we wouldn't risk being seen if they were somewhere into the church. I looked at the clock…I had an hour until I was Mrs. Orton.

"Who has the ring?" I asked panicking turning around really fast.

"Don't worry! I got it right here!" Becky said pulling the ring out of her purse. We laughed and there was a knock on the door. My mom didn't want to risk it if it was Randy so she popped her head out of the door. She opened the door and my dad walked in.

"Daddy." I said giving him a hug.

"You look beautiful." My dad said with tears threatening to fall.

"Stop it! What's up with other people getting me to cry." I laughed. "Guys I want you to meet my dad Robert. This is Maryse, Eve, and Randy's little sister Becky."

"Nice to meet you Robert." The girls said in unison.

"Oh please call me Rob." He smiled at the girls.

"Uncle Rob?" Taylor asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Taylor, how are you kiddo?" he asked giving her a hug.

"Amazing. Trying to hold it all together for this one." She said pointing to me.

We all made small chit chat until it was time for us to go. "Ok, Maryse you're walking with Nate…Becky you have Cody, Eve you have John, and Taylor you get Ted." I reminded them as they hugged me and walked out of the room. I heard the music start and I knew I was about to get married. My dad gave me a hug. "I love you daddy." I smiled up at him.

"I knew this would happen." My dad said as the tears fell from his eyes. "Bug, you're my baby girl…and I know we always didn't see eye to eye, but I still want you to know….that it kills me that I'm giving you away in just a few minutes. When I look at you, I still see that small little green eye girl running up to me wanting me to tuck you in to bed. But I know me letting you go to wrestling school was the best thing I could have done, because you have Randy now. And I know he will treat you right." I tried holding back my tears but it failed. Thank god Amber put water proof makeup on me.

"Daddy, I'll always be your baby girl, you know that." I gave him another hug and walked out into the hallway. I wrapped my arm through my dad's as the music started playing. I smiled up at my dad one last time and started walking down the aisle. When I looked up at Randy his jaw was almost on the floor making me giggle a little. He looked handsome in his tux. Me and my dad stopped in front of the priest and Randy.

"Who is giving away this woman today?" the priest asked.

"Me and my wife." He smiled down at me. He gave me a kiss on the check and walked over to where my mom was sitting. Randy grabbed my hand and helped me up the few stairs there was.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too." I smiled up at him. The priest said a prayer then turned towards Randy.

"Do you, Randal Keith Orton, take this woman, Lexi Marie Lemon, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Randy slipped the ring on my finger.

"Do you, Lexi Marie Lemon, take this man, Randal Keith Orton, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I slipped the ring on his finger and smiled at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I threw my arms around his neck making him bend down and kissed him passionately. We broke apart and made our way down the aisle out to the limo waiting for us. Randy opened the door for me as I slid in.

"You're my wife." He smiled at me.

"And you're my husband." I said giving him another kiss.

"Do you know what this means?" Randy asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"You sick perv! And yes I know what this means. You know what, I'm glad we did pictures earlier today at the beach in my sun dress. I'm not up for pictures anymore" I laughed.

The place we were holding the reception was only fifteen minutes away, but we drove around for an hour just to give people time. When the limo pulled up to the place Randy opened the door and helped me out. My mom let the DJ know we were there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Orton!" he yelled into the microphone as we walked in hand in hand. We walked up to our table with our parents, bridesmaids, and groomsmen. Randy got up and went over to the DJ taking a microphone.

"I would just like to say thank you everyone for coming out…and let's get this party started!" Everyone started to clap and yell. People got up and went over to the food area and got something to eat and drink, while the table we were sitting at already had food sitting out for us. The DJ played light music in the background nothing to crazy….yet!

"Honey, some people are here for you." My dad said walking up behind me after I got done eating. I turned around and gave him a confused look. He took my hand and lead me down to a table where my "Uncle" Jeff and "Aunt" Tracey were sitting. My dad had been wonderful friends with Jeff since I was 10.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled giving Jeff a huge hug then Tracey.

"How are you sweetie?" Tracey asked.

"I'm excellent!"

"Well, that's good to hear." She gave me another hug and Jeff complemented me on the dress.

"Thanks Uncle Jeff." I giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I gotta get back up there by Randy. But thank you guys so much for coming out. I love you." I said giving them both another hug and going back by Randy. After everyone said what they wanted to say about us, it was cake cutting time. Randy grabbed my hand and walked over to the cake we ordered.

"How do you cut this thing?" he asked looking at it confused.

"Oh just put your hand on top of mine and I'll cut it!" I laughed at him. We cut the cake and tried feeding each other the piece. But we just ended up shoving it in each other's faces. After we both cleaned up we shared another kiss and I cut the cake so people could come help themselves.

"Hun…your brothers are here." My mom whispered in my ear. My brothers showed up a little late since they had to fly in. I understood and they kept apologizing to me for missing the wedding.

"It's fine you two! I had someone record it so you two could get a copy." I said giving them another hug.

"Did we miss anything good?" my oldest brother Shane asked.

"Nope. Just got done cutting the cake. Go help yourself." Shane gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed over to the cake where Randy was.

"Hey you." I said nudging Josh with my elbow. He hated stuff like this. He wasn't really the type to show emotion. Only time he did was when him and Amber got married.

"Love you sis." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Love you too. Hey I have a surprise for you and Shane later, so you two better stay long!" I threatened him.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." He gave me another hug and went over to the cake. After about thirty minutes the DJ announced that it was time for first dance for me and Randy. Aerosmith's I Don't Want To Miss A Thing was our song. Randy held me close as we danced.

"I love you baby." He said bending down giving me a kiss.

"I love you too…" I closed my eyes as I rested my head on his chest. When the song was over everyone clapped and then the DJ announced it was the father, daughter dance. I told my dad to pick whatever song he thought was right. I Loved Her First by Heartland was the song my dad picked for us to dance to. I started to cry and felt like a total idiot for doing that. My dad kept giving me kisses on the head and saying how much he loved me. When the song was over the DJ turned up the music and started to play upbeat dance music. How Low Can You Go came on and I started grinding up on Randy. Everyone was enjoying their time dancing to the music and drinking. I went up to the DJ and took a microphone.

"Ok guys…I have a surprise for my two brothers since they mean the world to me…they better do this for me!" I got down and went over to Josh and Shane when the DJ started playing I'll Get Even With You by Leann Rimes. All three of us stood in a triangle and danced. It was adorable if you asked me. After the song was over I gave them hugs and the loud dance music started back up. I couldn't believe that the DJ started to play my theme song.

"So…" Randy whispered in my ear.

"What?" I giggled.

"It's a nice song." He busted up laughing, as did I. Everything got done and over with at around 9:00. I gave my parents and brothers hugs before I left with Randy. When we got to the hotel we were staying at, Randy picked me up and carried me to our room. I went into the bathroom to take down my hair, get the makeup off, and change into my booty shorts and tank top. I came out and hung up my dress when I felt two strong arms around my waist. I turned my head and gave Randy a kiss. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom.

"Randy…" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared…"

"Why?"

"Because…what if it hurts?" I asked him

He bent down and gave me another kiss. "I promise I won't hurt you ok?" he asked. I nodded my head.

**4 Months Later:**

I was sitting in Legacy's locker room when Randy came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Should I be worried?" I asked him.

"No…I have awesome news!" he said plopping down on the couch.

"Really? And what would that news be?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Ok, I totally got you a match tonight for the Diva's championship." He gave me a cocky smile.

"Really?" I asked standing up. "I'll be right back." I walked out of the room and went down to see Stephanie. I talked to her for about ten minutes and went back to the locker room. Raw was already on and we were watching it backstage on the TV. "Randy come with me." I said taking his hand making him stand up.

"Where are we going?" he asked me as I pulled him down the halls. I went down to the gorilla position with him.

"Baby, don't you think we should get changed first?" he asked.

"Nope, we're good like this." I smiled up at him. My music hit and we walked down the ramp. The fans knew about me and Randy getting married and they loved us together. He got up to the ring and sat on the ropes making it easier for me to get in. Even though he was a heel on screen, everyone knew he acted totally different when I was around. They knew he got out of character for me. I walked over to the side of the ring and one of the workers handed me a microphone.

"How is everyone tonight?" I asked. The crowd just yelled and cheered. "Ok, so this wonderful man right here informed me that I have a match tonight for the Diva's championship." I paused letting the fans go wild. "BUT…I had to go to Stephanie and decline." Randy looked at me confused and the crowd started to chant "**WHY?**"

"Are you going to explain?" Randy whispered in my ear. I nodded at him.

"You see, the reason I had to decline is because…well I'm pregnant!" Randy picked me up and kissed me as the arena went wild. Randy sat on the ropes again helping me out and walking up the ramp with me.

"Are you serious? I'm going to be a father?" Randy asked rubbing my stomach once we were backstage.

"Yeah…" I smiled up at him. He didn't look like himself; he had this huge smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh my god…I'm going to be a dad!" he yelled picked me up and spinning me in a circle.

**9 Months Later:**

"Randy!" I said as I shot up in bed.

"What is it?" he said half asleep.

"The baby…" was all I needed to say. He turned the light on and jumped out of bed, pulling on some clothes. He took my hands and helped me out of bed. He grabbed the bags we packed and helped me downstairs to our car.

Stephanie had given us some time off just in case the baby came, and we were staying at our house in St. Louis. I was glad Steph gave Randy time off. She told me she didn't want me to be by myself if I went into labor. I kept squeezing Randy's hand as the pain got worse.

"Do those breathing exercises!" he said in a panicked tone.

"Randy I'm fine…they're just contractions." I reassured him. Once we got into the hospital and got checked in, the nurse wheeled me down to a room. She got out a gown for me and gave Randy some clothes so he could be in there with me. She told him where he could change, and after he left she helped me into my gown. I was laying down when Randy came back; he had everything on except the cap. He kept giving me little kisses and rubbing my stomach, telling me everything would be ok.

The doctor came in and checked to make sure I was ready to give birth. He called in a few nurses and Randy pulled on his cap/hat making me laugh a little.

"Ok Mrs. Orton, the little one is ready to come out now. How are you planning on doing this?" he asked me.

"I want it to be all natural."

"Alright then. Are we waiting on anyone to arrive?" he asked looking at me then Randy.

"Nope. It's just us." I smiled. After one hour of labor I was holding our baby girl, Alanna Marie Orton. Randy was on his cell calling everyone telling them we had a healthy baby girl. After he was done he sat down next to me looking at Alanna. I handed her to Randy and he just sat there staring at her and she was staring back. He bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead and Alanna soon fell asleep in Randy's arms.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm sore but other than that I'm fine." I smiled at him. He never took his eyes off of Alanna.

"You know I want more kids right?" he asked.

"Yeah, so do I. But not until Alanna starts first grade at least! I don't want another one while she's still a baby you know?" I said.

"Yeah I agree completely." Randy never took his eyes off of Alanna that night.

After all the crap me and him have been through, with the "cheating", me calling off the wedding, having it back on, the breakup, the makeup…it was all worth it for that moment. The moment of me and Randy sitting in the hospital, with our beautiful baby girl.

**Author's 2****nd**** Note: so, what did you guys think of my story? I think the ending was pretty good if I do say so myself. Lol so, I have another small story out that goes with a song. I haven't seen it up for some odd reason, but if you want to read it just go to my page and go to my stories. I'll have links to the dress Lexi wore, the wedding bands, and the cake on my page. Thank you all for your amazing support to me and thank you so much for reading my story. I know I want to right another one but I don't know what it should be about or with whom. I might do a story when Alanna is older and everything but IDK, would you guys read it? But anyway thanks so much, and I love you guys!**


End file.
